


Prunus avium

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigg får smake ordtaket "den som ikke vil, han skal" - og det smaker av moreller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prunus avium

**Author's Note:**

> Frigg skapte jeg egentlig til bruk i Kaptein Sabeltanns univers, men jeg må nok bare gi henne mer boltreplass. Dette tar sted en god stund før hun støter på Sabeltann.

Det satt en stor mann på en liten stol utenfor en kafè. Han satt godt og smattet på salte nøtter mens øynene hans gransket utsikten. Ved siden av han satt enda en mann, stor på sin egen måte. Bred over skuldrene med muskler og høyde. Mannen med de salte nøttene var også bred over skuldrene, men så var han bred over det meste.

De satt lenge i stillhet. Gatene var folketomme som vanlig på denne tiden. En liten søvnig by, mannen kjente den godt selv om han ikke var innfødt.  
Øynene hans var like oppvakte som ørene mens han smattet og tygde, spyttet skall og slurpet vin. Muskelmannen satt døsig og urørlig, ventende på ordrer fra sjefen.

Med ett ble sjefen rak i ryggen. Han gjorde ikke mine til å reise seg helt enda. Han stirret intenst på en person i det fjerne.  
Der kom Frigg luntende ut fra en smal stikkvei, tvers over veien lengre ned fra kafèen og inn en bakgate. Det gikk en stund før mennene reiste seg og fulgte etter.

Nederst i bakgaten satt Frigg på kne og holdt på med et par nøkler. "Gjør du deg klar til i kveld?" Spurte herren henslengt. Frigg skvatt rundt i panikk, stirret forundret og litt surt på mannen foran henne. "Hva bryr det deg?" Svarte hun forsiktig og myste.

Han lot seg ikke affisere men kikket heller på sin muskuløse venn og flirte litt. "Bare ta det helt med ro." Han slo sakte ut med armene. "Du er sikkert sulten, hva?" Lokket han med et uhyggelig smil. Frigg kom seg på føttene men rygget et par skritt, "Hvem er du og hva vil du?" Spurte hun hest. Ingen fluktvei, ingen vei å løpe.

"Rieger" svarte mannen og strakk ut hånden for å hilse. Han måtte pent trekke den tilbake urørt. Frigg sto klar til sprang, gjorde fluktruten klar i hodet. Vurderte om hun skulle la han lede henne ut av blindveien. Det var det eneste hun kom på. Blikket hennes flakket. De kunne uansett ikke stå her så lenge, hun var allerede ettersøkt i byen.

"Kom, så går vi og spiser." Lokket han igjen.  
"Jeg kan ikke." Kom det svakt fra henne og hun rygget så langt det gikk. Frigg kaldsvettet, å være presset i et hjørne føltes lammende. Blikket hans boret seg så høylytt inn i hodet hennes at hun hadde problemer med å høre seg selv.  
Rieger forstod såklart. Han rettet seg opp i ryggen og strakk ut en hjelpende hånd, "Bare kom, det går helt fint. Du er trygg med meg."

Denne Rieger kom ikke til å slutte å mase, såpass skjønte hun, så hun tok noen steg forover, men før hun fikk summet seg hadde han hektet armen sin med hennes og dratt henne ut mot gaten. Hun strittet instinktivt i mot men han presset på og gikk mot kafèen igjen.

Tvangsplassert ned i stolen ble Frigg sittende og stirre mistenksomt på mennene. Rieger smilte sleskt. "Jeg har holdt øye med deg en stund." Begynte han.  
Frigg ble utilpass men sa ingenting. "Fra sted til sted, uten noe spesielt mål, du bare rir på tilfeldighetene. " Han pauset, "Og stjeler." La han til. "Javel." Frigg lot som hun ikke ville vedgå noe som helst.

Rieger lo tørt. "Du gjør det med slik finesse, et slags primitivt driv, et ønske om å fortsette. Det faller deg så naturlig." Sa han henslengt og smilte lurt til henne. "Det var Frigg du het, ja?" Spurte han. Hun kremtet, "Ja." og skiftet posisjon på krakken. Hun bestemte seg for å gjøre dette så kortvarig som mulig og ble morskere i uttrykket. "Hva vil du?"

Rieger kikket kjapt bort på den andre mannen. "Jeg vil at du skal jobbe for meg." Sa han freidig. Frigg lo kaldt og høyt med store øyne.

"Jeg jobber alene." Sa hun etter hun etter å ha ledd seg ferdig. Riegers ansikt snurpet seg. "Ikke svar så forhastet. Jobb for meg, og du får husly, mat, en helt egen, god og varm seng, du får leve i luksus med meg." Han stilnet litt, for å se om det sank inn. "Smak litt på det, egen seng, et trygt hjem, du får leve som et menneske. Ikke mer lusking rundt husvegger som ei rotte."

Så satt han og fornærmet levesettet hennes også. Frigg lot seg ikke friste. "Jeg jobber ikke for noen andre enn meg selv." Sa hun og skulle til å reise seg. Den andre mannen grep armen hennes og tvang henne ned i stolen igjen.  
"Jeg tror ikke du forstår helt." Sa Rieger truende. "Du har et talent, og jeg vil dra nytte av det enten du liker det eller ikke, så du kan bli med frivillig, eller under tvang."

Uten en aggressiv kommentar å slå tilbake med, pilte Frigg opp av stolen og ned gaten. "Kom igjen, Max!" Skrek Rieger og fikk muskelmannen etter seg. De halset etter henne ned gaten og mot ei strand med rekkevis av båter satt på påler. "Du drar den veien!" Ropte Rieger til Max og pekte til venstre mens han selv tok til høyre.

Frigg hørte lyden av tung vekt på harde skritt i sanden og hun krøp under rekkene av båter etterhvert som lyden kom nærmere. Det måtte finnes et gjemmested. Hun listet seg lengre inn i de mørke rekkene av båtene. Skrittene avtok og hun følte seg forholdsvis trygg der hun sto nå. Helt inntil veggen av et forlatt skur, med to båter på hver side. Det ble stille, bare suset fra vannet som traff strandkanten slo rytmisk.

Der sto plutselig Rieger foran henne, den lave kveldssola kastet uhyggelige skygger over ansiktet hans.

"Ta det helt med ro, det er ingenting å være redd for." Sa han betryggende mens skyggene over rovdyfjeset varslet det motsatte.

 

"Jeg jobber ikke for noen har jeg sagt!" Freste Frigg tilbake.

"Jeg skal ha deg enten du liker det eller ikke, så det er ikke noe poeng i å skape seg." Forklarte han langsomt med et smil. "Kom igjen." Kurret han og kom nærmere. Frigg hadde ingen vei å rømme, så fikk hun sloss seg ut av dette. "Kom så." Hvisket han.

I det han skulle til å gripe armen hennes, prøvde hun å bykse seg forbi - men armene hans var for store og lange. Han fikk et grep rundt henne og de begynte en voldsom drakamp hvor hun fortvilet prøvde å vri seg løs.

Frigg turte ikke skrike etter hjelp, hun levde tross alt i skyggene for å unngå lovens grep. Dette måtte hun rent komme seg ut av selv.  
Enklere sagt enn gjort, Rieger hadde en voldsom styrke. Han veltet henne vekk fra gjemmestedet og med henne tett til det store brystet sitt dro han henne bortover sanden. Frigg strittet imot, sparket og vred seg men det hjalp ikke. Hun hev etter pusten til det svimlet for henne, mens armene hans strammet rundt henne såpass at hun følte seg lammet fra knærne og ned.

"Ikke vær så vrang, det nytter ikke." Peste Rieger og lo mellom tunge åndedrag. Frigg var ikke åpen for forslag og fortsatte sine nytteløse spark og byks. Så kom Max med hestekjerren og kusk bak seg.

"Se her!" Rieger kastet Frigg ned foran Max. "Bind henne!" Hun deiset uforberedt ned på magen og ble liggende forvirret og skrekkslagen. Frigg jamret tafatt i sanden da Max strammet et tau rund håndleddene.

De skjøv henne inn i kjerren, hvor Rieger satte seg tvers over henne med et tilfreds smil. Friggs munn krøllet seg i et blistrende sinne. Rieger humret, tok fram et fat med nøtter og moreller, og dinglet en kvast foran Frigg, "Sulten?"

Frigg snudde hodet vekk demonstrativt, hvorpå Rieger flirte tørt og lot en morell sprekke mellom tennene hans så saftspruten stod rundt munnvikene.

Han spiste, fråtset, med et underlig bryskt men fjernt blikk. Morellene sprakk og knaste i munnen hans, det piplet saft ut mellom leppene. Han slurpet, gjorde plass til pistasjnøtter. Det skummet som et stormfullt hav der i gapet hans. Pistasjnøtter og moreller som store skip, knust og synkende ned i den frådende avgrunnen som var kjeften hans. Tungen hans var selveste Kraken som pisket rundt, veltet hver eneste flik av morell og nøtt ned i den våte grav. Frigg kunne ikke unngå å stirre rett mot avgrunnen bak rovdyrgapet. Det var ikke sult, det var overgrep.

Det fjerne blikket hans gled over i et bøllete smil og uten forvarsel spyttet han pistasjskall mot Frigg. Ett av fire traff henne i ansiktet og hun kom halvveis ut av setet i kampmodus før Max reagerte og dro hardt i tauet bak ryggen hennes. Det brant og strammet såpass at hun kom snublende bak, en ulydig marionett på alt for korte tau.

Rieger lo hest med munnen full. Han skjøv unna knærne hennes med foten sin og plasserte den mellom lårene hennes, hvilende på tuppen av setet. "Du er så lettantennelig." Han klarte ikke fullføre setningen uten å smile. Frigg stirret, usikker, redd og ildsprutende sint.

"Hvis du tror at jeg gjør noe som helst for deg." Hveste Frigg, men ble avbrutt av Riegers tørre latter. "Jeg vet at du blir pent nødt til å jobbe for meg" han klarte ikke la være å le av henne, jo sintere hun ble desto mer gøy hadde Rieger det. Han lente seg frem og grep kjeven hennes, "pent nødt" gjentok han sakte og prikket henne med en pekefinger i pannen. Frigg prøvde å vri seg unna og Rieger slapp henne etterhvert. Han gapskrattet og kastet en neve nøtter i munnen.

 

Så nikket han til Max og før Frigg ante noe som helst dro Max en svart hette over hodet hennes. Hun skvatt nervøst under den og de kunne høre pusten hennes øke i styrke. Kroppen hennes ble spent og mens Rieger og Max lente seg tilbake for å slappe av, ble hun sittende og skjelve. Frigg nektet rent å grine, men hun klarte ikke holde tilbake nervøse hulk. Lite visste hun at hulkene hennes manet fram et bredt smil hos Rieger.

 

***

 

Frigg ble skjøvet opp en grusvei, inn en dør som med et drønn ble låst, og ned en korridor. Riegers varme ånde krøp gjennom hetten da han lente seg inn mot henne, "Nå fjerner jeg tauet, under den forutsetning at du kan oppføre deg. Hele bygget er låst, så du trenger ikke prøve. Alt du ødelegger vil koste deg dyrt." Han lot det synke inn noen sekunder før han pustet henne i nakken igjen, "Er det forstått?" Frigg bet tennene sammen og ristet nei på hodet men hostet fram et ja.

Tauet slapp og hun dro til seg de ømme håndleddene. Deretter kom hetten av og med et kjapt overblikk prøvde hun å forstå hvor hun var. Det så ut som et kontor med tilhørende bibliotek. Max sto foran døren så hun pilte forbi Rieger og rett mot vinduet. Til tross for smerten i armene klorte hun som besatt for å få opp vinduet. Panisk gikk hun rundt seg selv for å se etter andre måter å komme seg ut på. Armene hennes flakset fortvilet i vinduskarmen, som en fanget villfugl. Helt til Max ga henne en lusing så hun hamret ned i bakken.

 

Taust sto Rieger og kikket på. Han hadde ikke forventet så mye annet så han lot seg ikke affisere. Han satte seg så bak skrivebordet sitt og fant fram en brun liten bok.

 

Frigg karret seg opp med et stønn. "Jeg kommer ikke til å jobbe for deg, uansett hva." Kom det oppgitt fra henne.  
Rieger lente seg bak i stolen, "Der tar du så veldig feil, kjære lille Frigg. Du vil faktisk jobbe for meg frivillig etterhvert. Når du har blitt husvarm og glad i den trygge tilværelsen her." "Nei!" Utbrøt hun forskremt med en svak kvelningsfornemmelse som gjorde henne ustødig helt ned i knærne.

"Hør her." Rieger ventet til han hadde oppmerksomheten hennes, "Du kommer til å gå igjennom en prosess. Du starter nederst og må jobbe for tilliten min." "Jeg vil ikke ha, og jeg trenger ikke tilliten din." Skjøt hun inn, men et kjapt hysj fra Rieger fikk henne til å tie. "Hvis du kan vise at du er til å stole på, og gjøre fem oppdrag uten noe tull skal du få velge selv om du vil bo her eller gå tilbake til det usle gatelivet ditt. De fem oppdragene velger jeg, og du blir fulgt av en som henter deg inn om du prøver å stikke av."

Frigg ble stående og la dette synke inn, men Rieger var ikke ferdig. "Hvis jeg fortsatt ikke kan stole på deg gjennom disse oppdragene, går det bare lengre tid, med flere oppdrag. Så gjør ditt beste. Skjønner du? En slags prøveperiode. Hvis du fortsatt mistrives her etter det, så kan du gå."

Rieger ble sittende stille og smile mens Friggs ansikt gradvis skar en skremt grimase. Hun merket knapt at Max tok henne i armen og ledet henne ut av rommet. Rieger tuslet etter de ned trappen til kjelleren. Der var det to låste dører på hver sin side. De valgte døren på høyre side. Den gikk inn til en korridor, som på sin høyreside hadde tre åpne dører inn til rom utstyrt med ingenting mer enn hva en vanlig fengselscelle kunne tilby. "Du er heldig som får hele korridoren for deg selv, så du kan få velge hvilket rom du vil ha." Rieger smilte beskt. Frigg fnøs og svarte ikke. "Max, bare ta det nederste, du." Sa Rieger henslengt. De kom frem og Max skjøv Frigg innover i rommet.  
Hun snudde seg kjapt og kikket bedende på de, "Ikke lås meg inne!" Tryglet hun og brakk seg nesten på sine egne ord.

Rieger reagerte ikke. "Slapp helt av, det er bare så du skal få roe deg litt ned. Vi henter deg i morgen."

Døren smalt igjen foran henne. Rieger og Max kunne høre slagene og sparkene bak, "Lås opp!" skrek hun, men den siste døren de lukket dempet lyden helt.

 

****

 

Så skinte en ny, lys og klar dag på utsiden av kjelleren.  
En stemme gjentok seg selv helt til Friggs drøm revnet og gikk i oppløsning rundt henne. Den tunge søvnen hang igjen til hun husket hvor hun var, hvorpå hun kvapp til og sparket av seg pleddet.  
I dørkarmen vinket en skyggelagt Max med en voldsom arm. Frigg valgte å følge etter han ut.

Et stort måltid hadde latt henne friste uhemmet og griskt. Badevannet dampet og lokket på henne, begjærte kroppen hennes med løfter om å brenne akkurat på grensen mellom godt og vondt..

Frigg var ikke noe spesielt blidere av den grunn. Nå sto hun sta og klar for kamp foran skrivebordet til Rieger. Han kikket henne opp og ned nøysommelig. Uniformen hun hadde fått tildelt var på plass. De mørkeblå herrebuksene, litt ledig i lårene, som støpt runt anklene. Den like blå genseren med tykk brem ved ermene, knapper og bord i kragen og de lette lærstøvlene. Det var ingenting overdådig med klærne. En ydmykt kledelig uniform for å gjøre en manns arbeid i.

"Se der ja." Sa Rieger stile og lente seg tilbake i stolen. Frigg krysset armene demonstrativt. Han flirte tørt, "Du har fått seng, mat og flotte klær, så står du her med klørne ute?" Det var ikke et spørsmål mer enn det var en bemerkning. Frigg lot seg ikke svare mens Rieger holdt smilet. Han ryddet litt på benken sin, "Nåvel, det er første dagen din her. Du er usikker, litt redd. Ikke så rart, innendørs er vel litt ukjent for deg." Han kastet et blikk på henne. "Regler, rutiner og noen som tar hånd om deg er vel heller ikke hverdagskost for deg." Sukket han. Frigg unngikk blikket hans, men det var ikke vanskelig å se kjevemusklene bule i forknytt sinne.

Nå reiste Rieger seg og kom rundt skrivebordet sitt. "Men jeg har sett det før. Du trenger ikke være redd, det er bare å la seg bli husvarm." Frigg grep sjansen til å tørke av han gliset og hun kastet seg forover for å gripe tak rundt halsen hans. Rieger var overhodet ikke overrasket. Han så ut til å ha forventet akkurat dette, og han grep armene hennes før de nådde fram. Med innøvde tak slang han henne ned på den ryddige pulten, og tvang en arm bak ryggen hennes. "Så da, så da." Kurret han ertende.  
Frigg gryntet og vred seg under han men det hjalp ikke. Hun kjente plutselig noe skarpt hvile på en fingertupp. "Hadde det vært bedre om vi bare klippet klørne dine med engang?" klukket Rieger med en kniv presset ned på pekefingeren hennes.

 

 

"Nei, nei!" Hvinte hun forskrekket, usikker på om hun turte å røre mer på seg. "Jo, jeg tror sannelig du hadde blitt litt mer medgjørlig." Sa han rolig og lekte litt med knivspissen rundt fingrene hennes. Hun jamret seg, "Nei! Ikke gjør det!"

Rieger kikket på Max og de lo lydløst seg imellom. Nå kunne han lett ha fortalt henne hva hun måtte gjøre for å komme ut av dette med alle fingrene i behold, men Rieger ville se henne finne ut av det selv. Han sukket bak henne, "Vel, jo mer du stritter imot..." Sa han betenkt og kastet et smil mot Max.

Frigg uffet og vred seg under han. Benken gnog langt inn i huden, armen hennes sved helt opp i skuldrene og hun var særdeles knyttet til alle fingertuppene sine. Hun ville ikke gi seg, men hadde en ekkel følelse av at det var akkurat det hun måtte. Tanken på å la han vinne fikk henne til å fortsette å vri seg, i ren trass. Hadde han overmannet henne med pur styrke og gitt henne så mye juling hun hadde orket, hadde det føltes annerledes.  
Hun var pent nødt til å gi seg. Det sved mer i stoltheten hennes enn armene, det var hun sikker på da hun endelig ga opp og lot kroppen slappe av. Rieger kjente hvordan hun ble myk under han og hvordan den senete armen han tviholdt på ga opp og lot seg holde uten tvang. Uten å si noe tok Rieger et skritt tilbake og slapp henne helt. Hun var ikke hans første, heller ikke den verste, og Rieger var tross alt en menneskekjenner.

Det gikk et par sekunder før hun lydløst reiste seg. Hun orket ikke heve blikket fra golvet i frykt for å måtte møte Riegers. "Nå kan du gå." Sa plutselig Rieger med en vennlig stemme. Da løftet hun hodet i ren forundring. Frigg tuslet forvirret ut av døren, og det var ikke før hun hadde tatt et par skritt ned korridoren hun innså hun hadde frie tøyler i huset. Uten å snu seg pilte hun mot ytterdøren. Hun rev i den, men den var fortsatt låst. Deretter løp hun til en bakdør og rev i den også. Låst. Hun fant et vindu, men ingen utgang der heller. Så var det også smale, dekorative gitter på utsiden.

Max tittet ut av kontordøren for å se henne løpe rundt. Rieger hadde satt seg bak pulten igjen. "Ja, hun må bare bli ferdig med det." Sa han i et utpust mens han bladde i en bok.

***

Frigg kom vaklende ned trappen fra andre etasje. Hun hadde flydd rundt høyt og lavt for å sjekke potensielle utveier - men uten resultat. Rieger var nøysommelig, og det var sikkert resten av gjengen i huset også. Hun hadde ikke sett noen andre enda, men det var lett å se at her bodde og jobbet det flere. Det var noen finere soverom i andre etasje, men hun hadde bare fått sett to av de hvor dørene var åpne. De var tomme for øyeblikket men de bar preg av at noen holdt til der.

Fra utsikten gjennom vinduene å bedømme, var det en stall med hester her også. Da hun endelig satte seg ned i trappen, hørte hun det romstere bak veggen ved siden av. Hun spratt opp igjen og spurtet mot døren. Den var også låst, men hun hørte kvinnestemmer bak. "Hvem er det?" Spurte en stemme i det hun røsket i døren.

Frigg rygget unna og svarte ikke. Det føltes merkelig å vite at det var kvinner på andre siden av døren, som muligens kunne åpne men mest sannsylig ikke kom til å gjøre det. Ikke visste hun om de var her frivillige eller ikke. "Hvem er det?" Gjentok stemmen.

Nå kom hun inntil døren og lente fjeset helt opp mot karmen, "Hjelp meg ut herifra." Hvisket hun bedende. Stemmene mumlet bak døren, uten å høres brydd ut. "Bare gå vekk fra døren, det blir mat senere." Kom det alvorlig fra en kvinnerøst.

Frigg sank sammen et par hakk og sukket bedrøvet. Hun gikk bort mot trappen igjen men ble møtt av Max. "Kom." Sa han med sin underlige monotone, nesten trøstende stemme. Han huket armen hennes i sin. "Hvor?" spurte hun forvirret og kjente seg selv stritte imot allerede. "Til kjelleren." Svarte han bedagelig og dro henne etter seg. "Nei! Jeg vil ikke!" Kom det kjapt fra henne. Staheten hennes var det eneste våpenet hun hadde igjen, og hun hadde i aller høyeste grad tenkt å bruke det.

Max dro henne etter seg, "Kom igjen nå." Sa han overbærende. Han kunne lett ha overmannet henne, men han lot henne dra og stritte imot, som for å slite henne ut. Han hadde neven over håndleddet hennes og det var fint lite hun kunne gjøre med det. De hadde omsider nådd døren ned til kjellertrappen. Max hadde henne nesten øverst i trappen men hun klorte seg fast veggen. "Jeg vil ikke!" Skrek hun sint men tiet da Riegers skygge kom over henne. Både hun og Max kikket på han og de begge sluttet å kjempe mot hverandre. "Hva er det for slags leven her?"

"Jeg prøver å få henne ned til kjelleren." Forklarte Max med litt anstrengt pust. Riegers latter klukket som en bekk, selv når den var kort. "Åh, hun kan vel få løpe fritt en stund til, tenker jeg." Frigg stirret forundret og skeptisk på Rieger. "For du har vel tenkt å oppføre deg?" spurte Rieger og prikket henne på nesetippen. Hun rykket iltert unna.

"Vi får vel ikke noe mer vettugt svar enn det der, men vi tolker det som et ja, eller hva, Max?" Sa Rieger og lot sin joviale latter runge hånsk, høyt og nedlatende. Det blikket han ga henne mens han lo, var noe av det hun hadde begynt å hate mest ved han. Max koret i og lo mens de gikk hver sin vei og forlot henne ved kjellerdøren.

En stund senere ble hun gående og lure rundt på katteføtter, i håp om at de kanskje hadde glemt henne. Max hadde hun sett i forbifarten flere ganger, Rieger hadde vært mesteparten av tiden på kontoret, og hun hadde ikke sett noen andre enda. Hun var nå nesten redd for å bli oppdaget og plassert i kjelleren. Men det skjedde ikke. Ikke engang da hun ble oppsøkt av Max, med et matfat.

Frigg endte opp med å følge etter Max og de ble de eneste som spiste i spisestuen. "Er det ingen andre her?" spurte Frigg etter flere minutters stillhet. Max så forundret ut først, men svarte. "Njo, det er et par stykker, men de er ute." Frigg kikket opp fra maten, "Hva med kokkene?" Max tygget litt, "De bor ikke her, stort sett ihvertfall." Sa han mellom tyggene. "Stor sett?" Ledet Frigg videre.  
"Ja, altså, av og til bor det ei kokke her, om hun trenger husly." Fortsatte Max. Frigg var stille en stund, "Men er ikke Rieger redd de skal angripe eller rømme når de spiser sammen?" Nå var hun genuint interessert. Max så på henne og humret, "Nei, det ville ikke skje." Sa han henslengt. "Hva mener du med det?" Frigg kunne ikke la være å spørre. Max var halveis i et glass vann. "De jobber her fordi de har lyst, hvorfor skulle de planlegge noe slikt?" Frigg ble stille en stund. "Hadde han latt meg spise med de andre?" Max humret igjen. "Ja, hvorfor ikke? Hva skulle du gjort? De lar seg ikke overtale av en fersking." Han pauset med et lite smil, "I verste fall blir de bare lei maset og kaster deg ut av spisestuen." Forklarte han. Det ble stille mellom de en stund, "De liker ikke tigging ved matbordet, kan du si" La han til og lo av seg selv. Frigg lo ikke. Hun ble sittende betenkt.  
Hun kunne ikke fatte at det fantes mennesker her som gikk rundt og jobbet for han frivillig. Hun satt jo selv tvers over en, tydeligvis - men det var likevel så fjern en tanke at det kunne være flere. De hadde også kanskje blitt plukket opp nær sagt fra gaten. Hadde flere vært som henne? Det var utenkelig at hun skulle bli her frivillig.

***

Fire uker, såvidt Frigg kunne bedømme, hadde passert. Hun satt i et kratt sammen med en kvinne og hutret i regnet. Dette var hennes siste oppdrag, og det tredje oppdraget hvor hun ikke skulle ta med seg noe som helst av verdisaker. Rieger hadde for vane å sende ut folk for å speide først. Dette var tilfellet denne gangen. De hadde i oppdrag å lage et kart over tomten og huset. Det var ingen i huset denne natten, så det var en smal sak å kartlegge innsiden, og hvor man kunne finne verdisakene. Det ville gjøre det enklere når noen i fremtiden skulle gjøre innbrudd. Informasjonen kunne også selges til høystbydende.

Kvinnen ved siden av Frigg hadde et lekkert brunt hår oppsatt i en stor knute, og et sydhavsk utseende. Hun var høyere enn Frigg, og bare et par år eldre, men med et langt mer modent utseende. "Nå mangler vi bare å tegne opp tomten her" Sa hun og reiste seg forsiktig. Frigg satt fortsatt og tviholdt på en liten lærmappe med papirene deres.

 

Det glødet svakt fra en lampe ute i horisonten. En manns silhuett dukket opp gjennom regnet og tåken. Kvinnen grep skulderen til Frigg, "Det er noen her!" Hveste hun stille. Deretter hørte de lyden av ilter bjeffing. "Hvem der?" Ropte stemmen i det fjerne. Bjeffene kom nærmere og før Frigg klarte å reise seg, hadde kvinnen stupt ut av krattet, "Kom igjen!" Utbrøt hun og la på sprang mot et skogholt.

Frigg snublet seg ut av krattet og halset etter. Det hørtes ut som to eller tre hunder jaget de men hun turte ikke snu seg for å sjekke. Den sydhavske kvinnen hadde en upåklagelig løpeevne. Hun var metervis foran Frigg, og med ett ble hun borte blant trærne.

Frigg nådde endelig skogholtet, men hundene var like bak henne. Bak hundene kunne hun høre mannsstemmen rope og skjenne.  
Det var trangt mellom trærne og bakken var ujevn og nådeløs. Stive kvister pisket og klorte henne i ansiktet, prøvde å gripe etter klærne hennes, holde henne igjen.  
Hundene tok innpå men hun hadde fortsatt et lite forsprang. Frigg ante ikke hvor hun skulle, og før hun fikk tenkt noe mer over det, snublet hun gjennom tåken, ned en uforutsett grop og rett i en bekk.

Lærmappen klasket i vannet, og Frigg likeså. Med et gisp reiste hun seg og var nesten til brystet i elven. Hun kavet i sjokket av det kalde vannet, armene instinktivt kastet seg rundt etter mappen. Den duppet ubekymret med strømmen like ved. De tre hundene stoppet ved bakketoppen hun hadde ramlet av. De ulte og jamret seg og hun hørte eieren svare de like bak.

Mappen var viktigere enn noe annet akkurat nå. Hun plasket seg fram til den gjennomtrukne lær-filla. Håpefullt kikket hun inni den, men håpet smuldret like vått og revnet som papiret hun tok fram. Det klumpet seg i hendene hennes, skriften var bare mørke flekker som rømte vekk fra papiret. Hun jamret i kor med hundene og dro en hånd gjennom det klissvåte håret.

Mannen kom endelig fram, han og hundene kikket nysgjerrig ned på det våte kreket som sto og snøftet og hikstet i vannet. "Hva gjorde du på min tomt?!" Ropte han.  
"Ingenting!" bjeffet Frigg. "Stikk her ifra før jeg pusser bikkjene på deg igjen!" Svarte han iltert.  
Med et frustert hulk snudde hun seg i vannet og vasset opp av bekken. Et par vridninger av tøyet så hun fikk ut litt av vannvekten før hun la på sprang ut av skogholtet.

Hun løp alt hun orket, sint på seg selv, sint på mannen med hundene, sint på tåken som blindet henne, sint på livet.

Ute av skogen havnet hun ute på en øde grusvei. Det sto en stein lengre ned i veien som hun kjente igjen. Det var der de skulle møte kjerren. De siste få meterne vaklet hun bortover mens hun tørket elvegrus og skitt bort fra ansiktet.

Kvinnen hun var med tittet fram fra bak steinen. Hun var, om ikke dyvåt, så like herjet som Frigg i blikket, og pustet tungt. "Det der var alt for nære på!" Peste hun.  
Frigg snublet seg frem foran kvinnen og ville svare, men alt hun klarte var å teatralsk tømme den innholdsløse mappen foran kvinnen. Hun vred den demonstrativt så vannet sildret før hun klasken den i bakken.

"Mappen! Den havnet i bekken, papirene er ødelagt!" Hun mente ikke å skrike så høyt som hun gjorde.

Kvinnen stirret på henne uten å si noe som helst.

"Vi må tilbake til huset og gjøre det på nytt. Vi finner sikkert noe papir der og..." Kvinnen avbrøt Frigg, "Glem det, vi drar ikke tilbake! Den mannen snoker sikkert rundt der hele natten nå!"  
"Det er bare en sjanse vi får ta, vi er nødt!" Frigg viftet med armene så det sprutet av den våte jakken. Hun sto klar til å dra. Kvinnen satte seg heller ned og pustet ut, "Nei, sa jeg. Vi gjør ikke alt på nytt, det blir ikke tid nok uansett. De henter oss snart." Frigg trampet rundt henne og i irritasjon vred hun jakken av seg, "Jeg er nødt til det, dette er mitt siste oppdrag! Hvis jeg kommer tilbake uten oversikten, så, så." Frigg tok seg til brystet og hev etter pusten. Bitre tårer vellet opp og sved i øynene.

Kvinnen tok tak i foten hennes, "Slutt å mas!" Hogg hun.

 

Frigg kom ned på huk foran kvinnen, "Kom igjen, vi-vi drar tilbake og lager ny oversikt. Vi må! Hvis vi er raske så får vi tid. Ja! En av oss kan ta huset, og-og en kan ta tomten så går det. Hvis jeg klarer dette så slipper Rieger meg fri! Jeg vil ikke være slaven hans! Jeg orker ikke mer! Jeg vil ikke! Og dessuten kan vi sikkert -"

Frigg hørte lyden av håndflaten mot kinnet sitt, før hun registrerte trykket. "Hør på meg. Det er for seint. Vi får ikke tid å gjøre det på nytt. Det vet du godt. Det er ikke verdens undergang. Slikt skjer av og til. Vi kan ikke risikere at den snushanen er der enda og tar oss." Kvinnen pustet ut og lente seg mot steinen. Frigg ble sittende på kne foran henne og kjenne på hvordan engstelsen buldret opp av magen og fordreide fjeset over i en tafatt og livredd grimase. Hun så mer eller mindre handlingslammet ut der hun satt og forespeilet seg Riegers reaksjon og straff. Hun hadde allerede tapt, det var det ingen tvil om. Kanskje var Rieger litt rettferdig. Det var tross alt ikke hennes feil. Hvis hun var heldig så ville han se at hun hadde prøvd.  
Kvinnen åpnet ullfrakken sin og inviterte Frigg inn i varmen. Så ble de sittende sammen mens de ventet på kjerren.

**

Neste dag gikk Frigg forventningsfull i sirkler nede i cellen sin. Hun hadde fått hengt klærne til tørk og hentet et nytt antrekk. Klær skortet det visst ikke på, det skulle være sagt. Rieger tok nok en underlig glede i å kle opp arbeiderne sine. Det hadde ikke lengre noe å si for hennes del. Hun ville bare vekk herifra.

Hun hørte Max låse opp og hun sitret av spenning. Fem oppdrag hadde hun vært igjennom. Da Max åpnet døren sto hun først litt tilbakeholdent midt i det lille rommet, før hun spurtet forbi han, ned korridoren og opp kjellertrappene. Hun sa ingenting, hun bare løp. Hun fortsatte nedover korridoren mot Riegers kontor. Døren hans var åpen og han satt alene.

"Nå er mine fem oppdrag ferdig, og jeg vil ut herfra!" Peste hun ivrig foran pulten hans. Rieger kikket opp på henne og lente armene på bordet. "Neimen, er du oppe så tidlig?" Sa han henslengt. "Kutt ut tørrpraten, jeg skal ut, idag!" Bjeffet Frigg i en blanding av hat og glede. "Hm, ja skal vi se her da." Mumlet Rieger ertende og tok fram en liten bok. Han bladde litt i den og snakket lavt til seg selv. "Så var det dette oppdraget i natt, da." Sa han stille og kikket på henne. "Det gikk ikke helt bra." Fortsatte han spørrende. Frigg holdt munn men det ble vanskeligere for hvert sekund. "Du kan jo selv fortelle hva som skjedde?" Sa han og lente seg tilbake i stolen.

"Hva er det du vil fram til?!" Hveste hun. "Jeg gjorde det jeg skulle, men vi ble stoppet. Jeg prøvde ikke å stikke av eller noe! Jeg ville fullføre oppdraget, jeg ville!" Hun knyttet nevene så det brant i knokene.

"Men jeg sitter jo her da, uten denne oversikten av tomt og hus" Rieger var ertende men alvorlig samtidig i toneleiet.  
"Ja, men.." Hun famlet etter ord. "Jeg prøvde meg ikke på noe som helst, jeg fulgte ordrer. Det kom en mann med hunder og vi ble jagd, og.." Rieger sukket dramatisk. Han hadde allerede lest rapporten til hans tillitsfulle sydhavskvinne.

"Du, Frigg, kjære Frigg, har du vanskelig for å høre hva jeg sier? Blir ting litt for komplisert for deg? Sa ikke jeg fem oppdrag - uten noe tull?" Han lot henne ikke svare, "Fem oppdrag skulle gå som planlagt. Og her sitter jeg da, uten plantegninger fra dette lille, enkle oppdraget du hadde i natt." Hun bet seg i tunga for å beherske seg, og grep etter bordet, "La meg tegne det opp på nytt da, jeg husker mesteparten av innsiden, vi hadde bare utsiden igjen." Stemmen hennes vaklet på bristepunktet. Hun var nede på knærne og famlet etter papir foran bordet, men Rieger skjøv hendene unna, "Glem det, lille venn. La oss heller si fem nye oppdrag. Og det innebærer såklart at de går akkurat som planlagt." Han smilte beskt foran henne. Ikke viste hun at dette var planen hans hele tiden. Det var bare tilfeldig at hun hadde feilet på siste oppdrag. Rieger hadde alltid en oppdiktet grunn i bakhånd. Den trengte han ikke nå.

Frigg stirret på han i vantro. "Nei. Jeg skulle dra idag. Jeg skulle dra herfra idag." Mumlet hun med et stigende pust. Hun reiste seg halvveis og prøvde såvidt å gripe etter halsen hans over bordet, men han fektet hendene hennes vekk. "Jeg skulle dra idag." Sa hun og kjente ordene forsvinne ut i intet. De betød ingenting det sekundet de forlot leppene hennes. Brynene rynket litt mens hun prøvde å ta inn over seg situasjonen hun var i.

"Du gjør det bare verre for deg selv. Gå heller og vent på maten, du." Sa Rieger stille. Hun fikk et mannevondt blikk, "Jeg skal ut herfra idag." Knurret hun og i en voldsom bevegelse sveipte hun alt vekk fra bordet hans. Rieger skvatt litt til, "Hva i all verden er det du holder på med?" Spurte han og kjente stemmen steg litt mer enn han hadde planlagt. En liten feilberegning fra Riegers side. Han hadde i et øyeblikk undervurdert hvor vill hun egentlig var.

Blikket hennes var febrilsk på leting etter noe i rommet. "Jeg vil ut herfra, jeg skal ut idag!" Skrek hun høyt og sårt men før hun rakk bort til bokhyllene hans, kom Max sine breie armer under hennes egne og hektet seg lett rundt. Han presset henne mot brystet sitt, og hadde armene hennes låst utover. Nå begynte sparkingen hennes. Hun prøvde å vri seg ut, sparke rundt seg og klore etter veggene.

Rieger smilte halvveis, "Nå, Frigg. Dette tror jeg vi må øke til, la oss si, ti oppdrag." "Nei!" skrek hun mellom sparkene. "Det tror jeg nok. Du er for ustyrlig enda. Ti fullførte oppdrag, det må du vel klare, uten noe tull denne gangen. Da har du nok lært litt disiplin." Han lente seg tilbake i stolen igjen og kikket lenge på henne der hun hang i armene på Max.  
"Jeg har troa på deg, Frigg. Jeg tror nok du skal bli en eksemplarisk liten privat-tyv." Flirte han. "Nei!" skrek hun igjen og kjente Max dra henne med seg bakover. Hun tviholdt på dørkarmen, det eneste hun fikk tak i. "Jeg skal ut idag! Jeg skal ut idag!" Skrek hun helt til dørkarmen glapp for henne. Max dro henne nedover korridoren. Hun hadde sluttet å stritte imot men hun jamret og gjentok seg selv hele veien ned mot kjelleren.

Det var ikke før de nådde døren inn til cellen hennes at hun tok opp kampen. Hun strittet imot, klorte seg fast i døråpningen og prøvde å presse seg ut og forbi Max. "Vær nå grei." Sukket han oppgitt. "Aldri!" Freste hun kjapt. Max svarte henne ikke, men han ble heller ikke mer hardhendt. Han fortsatte til han klarte å skubbe henne langt nok innover.  
Hun havnet på golvet men krøp kjapt opp i sengen sin. Der ble hun sittende med ryggen mot døren på trass. "Jeg låser opp igjen om et par timer. Hvis du har roet deg til da." Til tross for hans enorme kropp og styrke, var stemmen hans rolig og nærmest vennlig til tider. Frigg orket ikke svare.

 

Døren ble som avtalt låst opp, men Frigg kom ikke ut. Ikke var det noen som spurte etter henne heller. Timene gikk og ingen låste døren igjen. Hun hadde nesten ventet at Max skulle komme masende og tvinge henne ut, men det skjedde ikke. Natten kom og døren sto fortsatt ulåst og uberørt. Frigg gikk ikke ut av sengen annet enn for å strekke seg et par ganger.  
Hun sov, tenkte og furtet. To av disse var hun eksepsjonelt god til allerede. Litt over et døgn senere og døren var fortsatt ulåst. Frigg følte seg ferdig furtet, og hadde etter mye tenking kommet fram til at hun for øyeblikket skulle ligge lavt i terrenget. Hun skulle ligge lavt men planlegge et angrep. Hun trengte derfor et våpen. Hun skulle lage seg et våpen, et helt arsenal av våpen. Og det skulle være av bein. Det var ofte beinrester etter maten, og disse skulle hun få fatt i. Frigg nikket for seg selv. Det var en god plan, men hun måtte spille på lag imellomtiden for ikke å vekke oppsikt. Tanken ga en syrlig smak på tungen og staheten, men hun skulle klare det.  
Nå gnog sulten såpass at hun måtte ut av rommet sitt.

Frigg snek seg ned korridoren bort til døren som leder til kjellertrappen. Da hun åpnet den, merket hun døren på tvers av henne. Den hadde samme lås som bare kunne åpnes fra utsiden. Kunne det være flere rom på den siden? Isåfall, var de bebodd? Frigg sto urørlig noen sekunder. Ingen hadde lett etter henne siden igår så sjansen for å bli fersket nå var liten. Så stille som mulig løftet hun vekk låsen og åpnet døren. Det lignet korridoren hun hadde for seg selv, men speilvendt.

Hun listet hun seg til den første celledøren. Skulle hun åpne kikkhullet og se?

 

Hånden skalv men hun måtte se inn. Det var merkelig udramatisk ved første øyekast. Det lå en ung mann i en seng og sov med ryggen vendt mot døren. Frigg ble stående en stund og se. Det virket som han hutret først, men da hun hørte en svak hulking gikk det opp for henne at han lå og gråt. En voldsom følelse skyllet over henne, og hun ville stenge luken, men hun ble stående noen sekunder til. Rommet hans kunne likeså godt være hennes eget, og det kunne vært henne som lå der. Han må ha hørt luken ble åpnet men han reagerte ikke. Hun turte ikke si noe, og bestemte seg heller for å gå videre.

Så over til neste dør. Det føltes feil på mange måter, men samtidig var det noe som sa henne at hun måtte se. Det føltes som en plikt og en byrde hun måtte ta på seg i dette fengselet.  
Da hun åpnet luken skvatt en guttunge rundt i sengen. De fikk øyekontakt og han hoppet fram mot døren. "Vær så snill, slipp meg ut!" Jamret han gråtkvalt. Frigg kikket instinktivt ned mot låsen, men den lot seg ikke låse opp uten nøkkel. "Jeg kan ikke." Svarte hun lavmælt. Han strakk en beinete arm ut av luken, "Vær så snill, hjelp meg ut herifra!" Klynket han med en desperasjon hun ikke kunne sammenligne med noe annet hun hadde hørt. Det så ut som bare guttungen, knapt tenåring. "Jeg kan ikke." Stammet hun og rygget unna den viftende armen. Guttungen brast i en ulende gråt og snudde seg vekk fra døren. Hun så på en stund mens han tråkket hvileløst rundt seg selv, han snakket usammenhengende mellom hikstene sine og tørket tårer. Mer klarte hun ikke se på, og hun lukket denne luken også.

Nå ville Frigg egentlig ikke se mer, og hun rent fryktet hva som kunne være bak siste luke. Skrittene bort til døren føltes tunge og hele armen hennes ristet så hun hadde problemer med å treffe håndtaket. Med et dypt innpust prøvde hun å samle seg litt. Det fikk bare stå til og hun åpnet siste luke. Det satt en mørkhudet ung jente på sengen med knærne opp under haken, i kroppsbygning ikke så ulik Frigg selv. Lyden av luken fikk jenta til å rette oppmerksomheten bort mot døren og hun møtte blikket til Frigg. Friggs vidåpne, mørkeblå øyne møtte denne jentas oransje mysende blikk. Å si hun virket livstrøtt ville være en underdrivelse. "Ikke skad meg." Kom det svakt fra sengen. Frigg sto som frosset, "Jeg skal ikke skade deg." Hvisket hun tilbake. "Hva heter du?" Spurte plutselig jenta bak døren og viftet vekk litt av det lange, mørke håret sitt. "Frigg." Fikk hun til svar. Jenta nikket minimalt. "Alia." Svarte hun kort tilbake. De delte et lengre blikk, som om de ikke trengte å si noe. "Jeg skal drepe Rieger." Hvisket Frigg ute av det blå. Hun visste ikke hvor det kom fra, men nå hadde hun sagt det. Alia sa ikke noe men hun nikket med et aldri så lite håp. Frigg ble plutselig veldig anspent og tungpustet. Det føltes som kroppen allerede gjorde seg klar til kamp.

"Hva gjør du her?" Sa plutselig en ukjent stemme og Frigg skvatt så voldsomt at det i et lite øyeblikk svartnet for henne. Hun snurret rundt mot lyden og så en høy kvinne foran henne. Frigg nådde henne knapt til skuldrene og hun stirret i ren frykt på damen foran henne. Hun var høy, slank og med en porselenshvit hud. Håret var glansfullt og svart, satt opp i en liten bikube fasong.

Så smilte kvinnen lett men det gjorde ikke Frigg noe mer avslappet. Hun strakk ut en lang arm og stengte luken ved siden av Frigg. "Du burde ikke være her." Sa hun rolig. Frigg fikk endelig pusten tilbake. "Hva er det med disse folka? Hvorfor er de helt...ødelagte?" Braste det ut av Frigg. Kvinnen var urovekkende rolig. "De er dessverre i en del av prosessen jeg håper de fleste slipper unna." Forklarte hun. "Hva mener du?" Spurte Frigg forsiktig. "De har vært særdeles vanskelige og da må de brytes helt ned før vi kan bygge de opp." Sa hun kort. Frigg var stille en stund, "Hvordan kan du la noe slikt foregå her? Det er jo helt sykt! Vi må alle ut herifra!" Friggs stemme ble høyere og mer panisk. Kvinnen lo hjertelig. "Ut herifra? Jeg jobber og bor her fordi jeg har lyst!" Hun så på Frigg som om hun var gal. Friggs blikk var ikke ulikt. "Men synes du dette er greit?" Frigg pekte sint på cellene. Kvinnen strøk henne på armen, "Det er synd, men de har valgt det selv. Det eneste som holder dem fanget her, er staheten deres." Hun sa det med en så overbevist tone at Frigg rykket skremt vekk fra hånden hennes.

"Kanskje du burde gå." Fortsatte kvinnen rolig.

Frigg gled forbi lydløst før hun pilte ned korridoren med hjerteslag som en skremt hare.  
"Så husk, vær snill pike, ellers havner du her du også!" Ropte kvinnen ertende etter henne og humret lett.

På alle fire opp trappen styrtet Frigg ut kjellerdøren og rett i Riegers store vom. Hun deiset ned i bakken foran han. "Pass opp." Sa han avslappet mens han prøvde å roe drikken i glasset sitt.  
"Åh, der er du ja. Du ble vel sulten nok, tenker jeg." Rieger merket at hun var mer oppjaget enn vanlig. Øynene skinnende og kroppen dirret svakt. Han fikk en mistanke om hva som hadde foregått. Det hadde ikke gått han hus forbi at hun var notorisk nysgjerrig og kanskje hadde snust litt rundt der nede.

"Nåh, du har vært og besøkt naboene dine i kjelleren?" Han hevet et øyebryn. Frigg nikket lydig.  
"Ikke bekymre deg for de. De kommer seg etterhvert og blir gode som ny!" forsikret han. Frigg visste ikke helt hva som skremte henne mest. At noen kunne bryte ned mennesker så voldsomt, eller at det faktisk kunne bli villige tjenere av de. Det lovet ikke godt for henne selv. Nå mer enn aldri innså hun at hun var nødt til å skaffe seg et våpen ingen kunne forutse. Hun måtte ta Rieger.

Rieger hentet henne opp av golvet. "Kom nå, så skal du få noe å spise." Sa han betryggende og geleidet henne inn mot spisestuen.

***

Frigg hadde sett tre fullmåner gjennom det lille vinduet i cellen sin. Skulle hun holde hodet over vannet måtte hun finne noen rutiner i dette fengselet, og å kikke ut av vinduet sitt morgen og kveld var en av de. Da fikk hun også orientert seg om årstid, vær, dag og natt. Sommeren hadde sluppet tak, men høsten var fortsatt overraskende mild. De få gangene hun hadde fått vært uten tilsyn i resten av huset, hadde hun valgt seg ut et annet vindu. Det vinduet likte hun best. Det var større og hadde utsikt over annet enn gresset og noen buskekvister. Under sengen hennes hadde hun gjemt en liten kullbit fra peisen. Med den satte hun en strek i veggen hver gang hun fikk lov å være løs. Da krøp hun under sengen, talte strekene og mimret.

Det hadde vært få streker i det siste. Hun fikk være med og spise med de andre, men det ble ikke det samme. Frykten for å bli tystet på overskygget behovet hennes for å være sosial og måltidene fortærte hun taust og tilbaketrukket mellom menneskene rundt henne. Det var forsåvidt ikke mange som spiste og bodde her. På det meste var det fem soverom i bruk, men noen sov bare her av og til. Andre ganger var de tre boende men rundt fem eller seks stykker til middag. Noen ganger føltes det som hun var den eneste som bodde her fast - mens de andre kom og gikk, ble byttet ut, flyttet inn eller bare var til middag. Det stresset henne å ikke ha noen faste å forholde seg til, men det var også en underlig god følelse å se nye ansikter. Det vekket henne litt, minnet henne på at dager og uker faktisk fløt forbi. Ofte var det bare hun helt alene, med vanskelig for å skille dagene fra hverandre.

Nå sto hun på tå ved vinduet og snuste inn lukten av høstnatt på rommet sitt. Vinduet hadde en liten glippe hvor hun kunne få et trekk av frisk luft.  
Det gjorde henne ille å innrømme, men hun ville tilbake opp dit, å kunne gå fritt. Hun hadde fått blod på tann, men det hadde vært sjeldent i det siste. Ikke visste hun hvordan hun skulle klare å få mer. Alt hun hadde å tilby var lydighet, men det var visst ikke nok.

På et tidspunkt hadde hun tilbudt seg selv, men Rieger hadde bare fnyst og ledd. Hadde hun vært av slik interesse hadde han forsynt seg for lenge siden, hadde han sagt. Frigg tok seg i å bruke mye tid og energi på å finne ut hvordan hun kunne være bedre, kanskje da fikk hun flere muligheter. Resten av tiden brukte hun på å hate seg selv for å ønske å gjøre noe som helst for han. Hate seg selv fordi hun ønsket å trygle han om å få være ute av rommet. Noen netter drømte hun om å kaste seg på alle fire og trygle om, ikke frihet, men å få være uten tilsyn i huset. Frigg skjemtes over å i det hele tatt vurdere å bønnfalle Rieger.

Så en dag låste Max opp døren for henne. Ikke hadde hun et oppdrag idag, og det var heller ikke til de vanlige tidene med tilsyn. Det kunne bare bety at hun endelig fikk lov å røre på seg, og få se ut av det store vinduet igjen.

"Rieger vil snakke med deg" sa Max da hun spurtet forbi han. Det måtte såklart være noe. Mens hun småløp opp kjellertrappen la hun merke til at kjellerdøren på tvers av hennes sto åpen. Den hadde aldri stått åpen før, men før hun gjorde opp noen dypere tanker om det sto hun foran skrivebordet til Rieger.

Han kikket opp fra et fat med moreller. "Der er du, ja." han tok seg til tid å knuse en mellom tennene. "Jeg gjetter på at du har veldig lyst å være ute fra rommet ditt ?" sa han lekent og rullet en morell mellom fingrene. "Jaaa." Hun dro på det, men det var absolutt tilfelle. "Da skal du få lov til å være løs i hele dag!" Utbrøt han. Nå hadde han hennes fulle oppmerksomhet.

"Jeg skal nemlig ha et middagsselskap her og da skal jeg ha noen av mine nyeste rekrutter her til visning." Han nikket mens han snakket. "Og hvis du er medgjørlig, hold deg fast, skal jeg stryke ett av oppdragene dine!" La han til.

Frigg hadde tilbrakt så mye tid på å hate Rieger og planlegge hans død, nå hun visste ikke helt hvordan hun skulle reagere. Det plaget ikke Rieger. Han hadde ikke behov for å gjøre henne glad annet enn for å å holde helsen hennes vedlike og utnyttbar.

Men det var ingenting nytt med hennes reaksjon. Han hadde sett den før og visste at hun likte det hun hørte. Det ga han uansett en helt egen glede å kunne se henne reagere slik som mange andre før henne. Da var hun ihvertfall på noenlunde rett spor. Han kastet en morell på henne men hun lot seg ikke affisere.

"Men vent. Det er mer!" han smilte djevelsk til henne. "Hvis du er helt eksemplarisk, så skal du få sove en natt i et av rommene i andre etasje. Men da må jeg kunne stole fullt og helt på deg."  
Han lente seg til siden i stolen og ventet på reaksjonen hennes. Hun trippet nesten. Tanken på å få være ute av kjelleren en hel dag var så svimlende at hun hørte ikke den lille hatske stemmen i bakhodet som prøvde febrilsk å minne henne på at hun til hver tid måtte prøve å knerte Rieger. "Få høre da." Stemmen hans vekket henne. "Kan jeg stole på deg?" Han smilte så man kunne skimte rovdyrtennene. "Ja." Mumlet hun. "Jeg hørte ikke?" "Ja! Du kan stole på meg." Hvisket hun lydig og kjente seg selv krympe foran han. Rieger smilte bredere, "Åh, en gang til, legg litt følelser i det!" Han dyttet en morell i munnen sin og ventet. Frigg sukket svakt og holdt tilbake et grøss. "Ja! Du kan stole på meg!" utbrøt hun med klar røst, rak i ryggen og et kvast blikk ikke ulikt hans eget.

Rieger knegget og klappet hardt i nevene. "Bravo!" Utbrøt han. "Skal du adlyde meg?" Egget han fram, og Frigg gnistret av spenning, fortsatt rak i ryggen, øynene funklet mot den skarpe høstsolen i vinduet, "Ja! Jeg skal adlyde deg!" Stemmen bar akkurat lenge nok til ikke å briste, og et kort, desperat smil bredte seg ufrivillig og uforberedt.

"Se der, det tror jeg de hørte på bakerste rad også!" Ertet han og sukket tilfreds. Friggs skuldre sank tilbake i en forknytt, skamfull stilling.  
"Du kan når du vil." sa han og tilbød henne en liten morellkvast. Denne gangen tok hun beskjedent imot. De spiste moreller sammen i noen stille sekunder før Max kom inn med noen papirer.

Rieger skjøv fruktfatet unna og rettet seg i ryggen. "Takk, Max. Du kan ta med deg Frigg her og sette henne til å pusse vinglass." sa Rieger mens han skummet gjennom papirene.

Frigg våknet et lite øyeblikk. "Hvorfor står den ene kjellerdøren åpen?" spurte hun plutselig. Rieger kastet et spørrende blikk på henne. "Fordi det er tomt der." sa han tørt. "Tomt? Hvor er de som var der da?" spurte hun og ble ledet et par skritt av Max. "De er ikke her lengre." Rieger hørtes monoton og ubrydd ut mens han skrev i ei bok. Frigg kjente hårene reise seg i nakken. "Hva mener du?" Maste hun da Max dro henne ut av kontoret. Hun snudde oppmerksomheten mot Max, "Hva mener han med det? Hvor er de?" Hun klarte knapt å konsentrere seg nok til å ikke snuble. "Jeg vet ikke, glem det nå da." Max hørtes utålmodig ut. "Alia, hun ene het Alia!" Frigg ville ha svar. "De har ikke vært mitt ansvar så jeg vet fint lite om de." Forklarte Max og sukket. "Så slutt å mase om de." Truet han og rykket henne litt i armen.

Hvor lang tid Frigg brukte på å pusse vinglass ante hun ikke. Hun hadde forsvunnet helt i tankene på de tre andre i kjelleren. Hun hadde lovt Alia å drepe Rieger, og nå sto hun her og pusset vinglassene hans. Hun turte knapt først å tenke at Rieger hadde drept de fordi de ikke gjorde som han ville. Det var ikke et sekund tvil om han var i stand til det, men det var likevel en absurd tanke. Hun gnikket lydig på glassene og overbeviste seg selv om at det måtte være slik. De var for vanskelige, og Rieger tok livet av de. Det fòr et grøss gjennom kroppen hennes. Hva nå? Skulle hun fortsatt drepe han?  
Hun hadde fortsatt et løfte, og det var nå større grunn, som straff for hva han gjorde mot de tre i kjelleren. Frigg nikket for seg selv. Hun skulle holde løftet, hun måtte ta Rieger før han tok flere. Før han tok henne.

***

Riegers middagsselskap var godt igang. Rieger og seks andre menn satt og skålte til desserten sin. De snakket forretninger, fritid, reiser, hobby, samfunn og politikk. Så snakket de om Riegers ideer og ambisjoner. Frigg, to andre kvinner og en mann sto på rekke ved en vegg. De hadde alle fire samme snertne uniform med hvit sløyfe rundt kragen. Frigg hadde sett de andre tre flere ganger før og trodd de hadde vært her lengre, men de var visstnok også nye rekrutter. Den ene kvinnen, tre år yngre enn henne selv, hadde vært der bare to måneder før Frigg. De virket genuint fornøyde med tilværelsen. Frigg klarte ihvertfall ikke gjennomskue de. Selv var hun ikke like flink å late som. Det gnistret et aldri så lite hat i øynene hennes men skulle hun få noen goder ut av dette måtte hun virkelig tøyle seg.

"Si oss, hvem er lettest å trene av kvinner og menn?" Spurte plutselig en herre nederst ved bordet. Rieger smilte, "Vel." Startet han, "Det er stort sett individuelt, men..." Han vinket frem den mannlige tjeneren som lydig sto fram ved siden av Rieger. "Det virker som menn ser muligheter fortere, og dermed blir medgjørlige. De ser at det kan være en lukrativ løsning for begge parter." Herrene lyttet interessert. "Han her, for eksempel. Min aller nyeste rekrutt. Veldig lett å ha med å gjøre. En gate-gjøgler uten familie, ivrig og sans for gode muligheter. Han var med på ideen tvert, og kommer og går som han vil." Rieger nikket til den unge mannen og han lusket stille bort til veggen igjen.  
"Hun her derimot." Han pekte på Frigg og vinket henne inn. Frigg skjulte et sukk og gikk bort til Rieger. Han viklet armen rundt magen hennes og dro henne ned i fanget sitt. "En streifer, aggressiv og med tilpasningsvansker." Han knegget, "Men dere ser nå, godt inne i denne prosessen jeg har snakket om." Riegers hånd klep henne lekent i haken og trommet deretter fingrene på kinnet hennes. Frigg strammet hele kroppen og ville så inderlig vri seg unna.  
"For et par måneder siden angrep hun med en gang vi var i samme rom." Flirte han og dyttet henne av seg.

De lo alle sammen og skålte, spiste opp og trakk etterhvert ut i en finere stue så Frigg, de to andre kvinnene og den unge mannen kunne rydde inn og vaske opp på kjøkkenet.

Da de var ferdige med arbeidsoppgavene sine, ble Frigg stående og myse på de tre andre på kjøkkenet.  
"Tenker dere aldri på å stikke herifra?" Spurte hun forsiktig. De tre snudde seg. Mannen fnyste lett av henne. Kvinnene forholdt seg rolige, men de vekslet noen blikk i mellom seg.

Frigg kastet et blikk ut mot spisestuen. "Kom igjen, la oss stikke, alle fire!" Hvisket hun prøvende.

"Vi bor jo ikke her engang, så hvorfor skulle vi rømme? Dessuten er jeg er den eneste som har nøkkel." Mannen lente seg mot kjøkkenbenken og krysset armene. Frigg kikket på kvinnene, "Hva med dere to? Er dere med? Synes dere det er greit det Rieger holder på med?" De sa fortsatt ingenting. De ble bare stående som forvirrede dyr.

Mannen lo, "Skal du liksom skade meg, eller drepe meg for å komme ut?" Frigg trakk på skuldrene, "Jeg gjør det jeg må." Hvisket hun truende.  
"Du hadde ikke kommet langt før Rieger hadde hentet deg inn. Og du kan vel tenke deg hva som skjer da." Han var rolig men krass i stemmen. Friggs skuldre sank og hun stønnet iltert. Hun kunne forsåvidt ikke tenke seg til hva Rieger hadde funnet på. Hun hadde ingen anelse, men hun visste at hun hadde ikke lyst å finne det ut. Mannen stirret på henne, yppet nesten til bråk.

Hun sukket. "Men trives dere med å leve slik?" Spurte hun. "Ja, jeg gjør ihvertfall det. Men så er ikke jeg et vilt dyr heller." Sa mannen og snøftet ertende. "Det er bare de som ikke kan te seg som bor i kjelleren." La han til og nikket til kvinnene, som så ut til å ha valgt hans side helt og fullt nå.

"Kanskje vi bare skulle sagt noe til Rieger allerede? Det vil han sikkert like å høre." Sa den ene kvinnen forsiktig. “God idè!” Kom det fra mannen.  
"Nei!" Utbrøt Frigg desperat. "Nei. Nei, jeg mente ikke noe med det. Jeg skal la dere være i fred." hun trakk seg avvergende bakover ut kjøkkendøren.

Frigg gikk lydløst inn mot spisestuen igjen, uten noe spesielt mål annet enn å komme seg litt unna. Et kremt i døren gjorde at hun kvapp til og snudde seg.

"Skvetten du." Sa mannen stille. Frigg stirret på han og han kikket tilbake med et tørst blikk.

"Men det er ingenting å være redd for." Fortsatte han i samme ubehagelige tone og kom nærmere. Han var knapt høyere enn henne og en god del smalere enn Rieger, men skuldrene hans var breie og hendene som store bjørneklør. Med en stor klo strøk han henne på armen og lot den gli helt opp mot nakken hennes. Det rykket i Frigg men hun forholdt seg stille. Det var ikke før han skjøv henne bort til vinduskarmen at hun kvekket forvirret. "Bare slapp helt av, og ikke si et pip så går dette bra. Rieger har sagt jeg kan bli litt bedre kjent med deg. Vi vil vel ikke lage noe bråk?" Hun ristet svakt på hodet. "Nei, det var det jeg tenkte. Bra." Hvisket han og presset seg helt inntil henne.

Han tvang et kne mellom lårene hennes og snuste inn i nakken hennes. Den spede kroppen hans virket gammel og klønete, men viljesterk mens han med en spritdynket ånde kysset seg nedover halsen. Armene hans søkte etter brystene hennes men han ble avbrutt da Frigg instinktivt skjøv han unna. Han tok et skritt bak og med en bestialsk styrke grep han skuldrene hennes og kastet henne i golvet. Frigg stirret manisk opp på han. "Sjefen din blir nok ikke glad om han hører at du nekter meg en smakebit." Truet han lavt.

Han ble litt mildere i blikket, "Hvis du er snill jente, så kanskje jeg kjøper deg av han." Mannen smilte håpefullt og grep henne etter håret. Han dro henne opp på knærne og sukket tilfreds. Imellom panikken begynte Frigg å spekulere på om Rieger virkelig skulle selge henne. Hvordan skulle hun få gjort seg ferdig med oppdragene og dratt herfra da? Var det midlertidig, eller var det en grusom spøk fra Riegers side? Hvordan kunne han fortsette å tjene på henne hvis hun skulle selges vekk? Hun datt ut av tankene da hun ble oppmerksom på hvordan denne eldre mannen sto og strøk seg over buksen foran henne. Hun vred seg unna men han styrte henne tilbake med grepet han hadde rundt hårmanken hennes. Frigg bet tennene sammen og kikket opp på han. Hadde Rieger en hånd med i dette måtte hun ikke ødelegge sjansene sine nå. Hvis hun ikke oppførte seg så hadde hele denne kvelden vært forgjeves, men hun likte ikke retningen dette tok. Rieger hadde aldri visst noe slags interesse for henne på denne måten og det føltes skremmende å plutselig bli kastet inn i en slik situasjon. Det hadde vært en absurd trygghet i å vite at Rieger aldri hadde rørt henne, og mest sannsynlig aldri ville.

Det kom et klynk ut av henne og mannen smattet stille mens han vippet frem det halvstive, knudrete organet. Frigg rykket forskremt til men han holdt hodet hennes godt fast. "Kom igjen, vær nå snill jente." Hvisket han hest og presset henne forover.  
Skulle hun virkelig ødelegge sjansen sin, og kanskje risikere juling og lengre opphold, eller bare adlyde? Hun blinket vekk noen tårer og trakk pusten stille. Han orket ikke vente lengre og brukte muligheten til å tvinge seg inn. Mannen sukket tilfreds mens han presset hodet hennes inn i en rytme. Frigg hikstet og strittet i motvilje, hun grep tak i lårene hans og ville skyve seg vekk, men han tok hardere tak i håret hennes og stønnet. Var dette iscenesatt av Rieger? Var det en test? Hvert et fiber i kroppen skrek etter å rive seg løs, men om dette var Riegers verk ville det kanskje få katastrofale følger. Var det verdt det? Mannen ga seg ikke. Han mumlet og stønnet der han tårnet over henne og med harde tak brukte henne som han ville.

"Hva er det du holder på med?" Glefset det høyt fra dørkarmen. Mannen trakk seg vekk fra Frigg, som langsomt sank sammen som et vått håndkle. "Hva er det du tror du kan gjøre med mine ansatte?" Freste Rieger så det skvulpet i drinken hans. Mannen fikset klærne sine, "Hun tilbydde seg, og..." Han ble avbrutt, "Ha deg ut før jeg egenhendig kastrerer deg!" Riegers stemme var så krass som Frigg aldri hadde hørt den. Og aldri hadde hun vært så glad for å høre den heller. Max hadde reagert på stemmebruken og kom løpende. Han grep tak i den eldre herren og geleidet han uforsiktig nedover korridoren og regelrett slynget han ut ytterdøren.

Frigg ble sittende som en visnet plante på golvet. Rieger bøyde seg ned for å hente henne opp og hun grep etter skuldrene hans. "Se her, ta dette." Ha satte seg ned med Frigg på slep, og tvang glasset sitt mot munnen hennes. Hun drakk alkoholen villig til siste dråpe og orket ikke heve blikket vekk fra tredje skjorteknappen hans. Måten hun søkte fanget hans gjorde Rieger oppriktig bekymret. Han klemte henne inn mot det store brystet sitt og sukket. Hun lot seg presse inn mot vommen hans og boret ansiktet inn så langt det gikk mens hun snodde armene rundt han. Rieger bestemte at dagen var over for Frigg, og holdt løftet om det fine soverommet i andre etasje.

Drømmene hennes var mangfoldige og korte. Basketaket ved båtene på stranden. Kveldssolen som hadde kranset Riegers fjes så illevarslende. Hun gikk ned med morellskipet i den mørke avgrunn, hvor fråden hans skummet rundt skroget.

Et sceneteppe går opp. Friggs arie, hun står gjennomvåt og hulker. Lærmappen drypper i hendene hennes. Rieger roper "Bravo!" fra salen og applauderer som tordenskrall. Hun kler av seg den våte jakken og sprinter som en hare gjennom høyt gress. Hun løper alt hun orker. Harehjertet hamrer. En stor hånd griper de lange hareørene hennes og løfter henne. Det var mannen fra spisesalen, bak han var kvinnen med bikubehåret. De pludrer til henne. Hun glir ut av grepet og lander på en løpende hest.  
Det gynger duvende, skamfullt deilig under henne. Riegers armer snor seg rundt henne. Frigg klarer ikke protestere. Hendene kjærtegner henne over kroppen, et ulydig lite utpust sukker ut av henne i det hun lener seg bak og mot den store kroppen hans. Rieger fører hånden mot munnen hennes, hun tar villig imot fingrene og kjenner pusten hans velte inn mot nakken. Den andre hånden hans stryker varmt inn over låret. Kroppen bukter seg beruset i grepet hans og hesten øker farten.

Frigg våknet av et voldsomt hestevrinsk.

Hun kikket forvirret rundt seg i den store sengen, og innså at Riegers syndige hingst var en hest fra stallen like utenfor vinduet. Pulsen slo hardt og opprørsk selv ute av drømmen. Følelsen av Riegers hender hang såvidt over gåsehuden. Frigg trakk pusten, forsøkte å lytte om hun hørte noen. Turte ikke reise seg å møte noens blikk. Hvis Rieger hadde sett henne hadde han sikkert lest henne tvert. Det fòr et grøss gjennom henne bare av tanken.

Skjorten og sløyfen hang pent over en stol, skoene plassert nedenfor sengen. Hun husket såvidt hvordan Max hadde insistert på å bære henne opp trappen og helt bort til sengen. Så måtte hun ha sovnet etterhvert. Det var ingen som brettet klær slik som han. Nå hørte hun også han utenfor vinduet prate med hestene.

***

En stund senere kom hun halsende ned trappen, lydløst ut i korridoren før hun bråstoppet. Det sto en tykk og høylytt mann hos Rieger og viftet aggressivt med armene. Hun kikket forvirret på mannen som plutselig dro fram en kniv. Rieger sto bak sitt eget skrivebord og pekte i forskjellige retninger med et irritert toneleie. Kniven ble viftet med mer og mer truende, og før Frigg egentlig forstod hva hun holdt på med, kom hun i full galopp mot kontoret.

Hun kastet seg over ryggen på den lubne mannen og med det slo kniven ut av hånden hans. Han snublet bak og deiset henne inn i en vegg men hun slapp ikke taket. Han snurret en hel omgang rundt mens hun prøvde å kvele han og sparket knærne i ryggen hans. De begge ropte og svor og hun freste i sinne. En gang til deiset de i veggen og denne gangen glapp Frigg og sank sammen på golvet.  
Forfjamset fikk han fotfeste igjen, men nå sto Rieger med kniven hans og snurret den lett i hånden. "Som sagt så er handelen vår avsluttet for lenge siden, så med mindre du vil ha videre juling av Max så bør du fjerne deg fra tomten her snarest." Rieger var avslappet, på grensen til ertende igjen. Mannen svor, snudde seg skamfull og sint og trampet hele veien ut til døren, hvor en av Riegers ansatte ventet pliktoppfyllende med en nøkkel.

Frigg ble fortsatt sittende som en krøllete haug på golvet mens Rieger satte seg i stolen sin igjen. Han så på henne med ett av sine beske glis. Det gikk ikke opp for Frigg før nå, hva hun hadde gjort. Her var en mann som ville skade Rieger, kanskje drepe han, og hun hade stoppet han. Hun hadde stoppet noen fra å skade en tyrann hun ønsket død. Hvorfor hun hadde gjort det, visste hun ikke. Ønsket hun ikke Rieger død? Hatet hun ikke tilværelsen sin her?  
Var det fordi det var hennes oppgave å drepe han? Hvorfor skulle det spille noen rolle? Hadde hun ikke avbrutt han, kunne Rieger kanskje ligget død og det var plutselig ingen grunn for noen å være her lengre. Alt ville vært over.

Hele tiden hadde hun stirret spørrende på Rieger. Han leste henne slik han alltid gjorde. Frigg karret seg opp fra golvet og ble stående ved døråpningen. Så begynte latteren hans. Den steg fra en lav humring og sakte opp mot en rungende latter. Det skremte Frigg og hun rygget bakover ut av kontoret før hun snudde og pilte ned mot cellen sin. Den fulgte etter henne helt ned i kjelleren, hvor den hørtes mer ut som hundre klappende hender. Klapp og trampetakt som jaget henne helt til hun stengte døren.

 

***

 

Frigg gikk rundt i cellen sin utålmodig. Nå var hun nødt å ta affære. Hun måtte drepe Rieger, ja, kanskje drepe alle sammen for å komme seg vekk. Hun hentet fram et stort bein hun hadde spart. Dette var det største hun hadde, og hun hadde brukt timevis, dagevis, ukevis på å forme kantene på det hardet golvet. Dette beinet skulle hun drepe Rieger med, men hun skulle være armert til tennene med flere bein i tilfelle det ikke gikk som planlagt. Samtlige bein skulle være skarpe nok til å forsvare seg med. Hun var ikke sterkere enn det svakeste våpenet sitt.

Så satt hun der, vel og lenge og gnikket kantene på beinet i golvet. Hun grøsset av glede og kjente en varm spenning i hele kroppen. En følelse hun nesten hadde glemt. Hun øvde på å stikke og fekte med beinet. Hun skulle stikke han rett i vommen og treffe leveren om hun var heldig. Hun ville stikke han i halsen og treffe en pulsåre. Frigg fniste for seg selv så det ljomet i den lille cellen. En buske pisket i vinduet. Hun hadde helt glemt rutinen med å sjekke utsikten. Kullstiften, derimot, husket hun. Hun måtte huke av for går-dagen da hun fikk være løs. Med et langstrakt byks pirket hun den fram. Den lå trygt i håndflaten hennes en stund før hun bestemte seg for å sette strek for går-dagen. Hun satte strek fra den ene fingertuppen og opp forbi håndleddet, over den mørkeblå genseren og opp til den hvite kragen ved halsen. Så satte hun strek fra halsen, opp forbi øret og til pannen. Går-dagen var ganske innholdsrik så hun bestemte seg for at den måtte gjelde for flere dager og dermed ha flere streker. Hun dro av seg skjorten og satte strek over kløften. Buksene måtte av. Så satte hun flere streker på armene. Føttene fikk horisontale striper. Kullstiften hadde minket i størrelse og hun trillet den under sengen igjen. Beinet måtte finpusses litt. Det skulle tross alt drepe Rieger. Det skulle drepe alle som sto i veien.

 

Celledøren gikk opp og Rieger kastet en skygge over beinpussingen hennes. "Du forsvant så fort." Humret han lett, men stoppet da han så henne. Frigg satt midt på golvet, svarte streker over armene, brystet og ansiktet. De nakne leggene hennes var dekket av svarte striper og hun stirret på han med store øyne. Max dukket opp bak Rieger og ble like målløs som sjefen sin. Frigg fòr sammen, og tviholdte på beinet sitt. Hun satt sammenkrøket og klar til sprang, som en kullstripet tiger.

"Hva er det du holder på med her da, Frigg?" Spurte Rieger forsiktig. Han kikket rundt i cellen, det var en mengde kyllingbein utover golvet og i midten satt Frigg med en beinstump fra en kotelett. "Hva skal du med det beinet der da?" Spurte han og pekte på beinet hennes. Hun fulgte pekingen hans ned mot sin egen hånd og så den stusselige beinstumpen. Ikke var den hverken skarp eller på noen måte et logisk drapsvåpen. Det var bare et gammelt bein. Hun vippet blikket bort på kyllingbeinene rundt seg og følte seg omtåket og forvirret. Var dette det hun skulle drepe alle sammen med?

"Hva skal du med disse beinstumpene da? Skal du grave de ned?" Rieger og Max lo.

"Det er våpen!" freste hun illsint, spratt opp av golvet og knuget hardt på beinet.  
"Nå, Frigg. Tenk deg om. Du skal vel ikke gjøre noe dumt nå, du vil vel ikke rykke helt tilbake til starten, hm?" Riegers stemme var rolig, dyssende.

Det virket, og hun ble stående et par skritt unna med dype, kampklare åndedrag. Max gikk forbi Rieger og inn mot sengen hennes. "Se her." Sa han lavt og vippet vekk teppet. Det var et stort reir av bein, utallige kyllingbein og andre bein i alle størrelser. Men ingen drapsvåpen. "Ikke rør de, det er mine!" Hikstet Frigg desperat og sank sammen ved sengen for å bevare de. Max skjøv henne litt unna, "Ligger du og sover oppi dette rottereiret?" Spurte Max bekymret og kostet vekk noen bein så de spratt nedover golvet. Frigg skalv svakt og prøvde sakte å fange opp beinstumpene. Hun enset ikke spørsmålet hans. Rieger kunne ikke annet enn å le litt, men han ble mer bekymret enn underholdt. Det hånske oppsynet hans vekslet over til en nesten skremt mine. "Kanskje du har lyst å dra med Max og få deg en vask?" spurte Rieger. Stemmen hans fikk henne ut av en langsom tanke og hun kikket opp på han. "Nei, jeg må ha disse stripene. Så jeg kan telle dager jeg er ute av rommet. Jeg må ha kontroll." Forklarte hun lavt. Rieger stoppet et sukk før det kom ut. "Men vet du, jeg har full oversikt over det i min bok. Så du trenger ikke stripene." Frigg svarte ikke, men hun summet svakt og samlet flere bein opp i sengen sin. Max og Rieger mumlet sammen en stund før Max bøyde seg ned til henne.  
Hun pistret forvirret over beinene sine. Hvorfor gjorde de ikke jobben sin? Hun skulle myrde Rieger men beinene lå bare nytteløse i sengen. Hvordan hadde han stoppet henne? Hadde hun i det hele tatt prøvd? Hun skulle kastet seg hensynsløst over han og skjære han tvers over strupen. Men det skjedde aldri. Max tok henne forsiktig i armen, "Kom, Frigg, så ordner vi badevann."

***

Frigg var plassert i en balje med dampende hett vann og det ble sceneskifte. Max og kvinnen med bikubehåret svinset rundt som en dansende pauseforestilling. "Hva sier du til fiskebein denne gangen?" Spurte Max og plasserte en krakk bak baljen. Frigg svarte ikke. Hun hang med hodet og blinket sløvt ned mot vannet. "Da blir det fiskebein." Kvekket Max optimistisk og tok fram hårkammen.  
Kvinnen lente seg ned ved baljen og holdt fram en våt klut, "Vil du vaske deg selv eller vil du jeg skal gjøre det?" Spurte hun forsiktig. Frigg hørte ikke kvinnen. Hun var for opptatt med å tyde en sufflør som hvisket så inderlig svakt et sted. En sufflør som ville drive henne videre, ut av pausen og inn i neste akt. Hun enset ikke at armen ble løftet og skrubbet, det ble en altoppslukende oppgave å finne suffløren. Kvinnen løftet forsiktig på hodet hennes og med en innøvd finger holdt hun det ene øyelokket åpent. Det var en reaksjon å se, men Frigg gjorde likevel ikke noe utfall. Hun så rett fram, forbi kvinnen og forbi veggene, forbi trærne i hagen. Kvinnen kikket forvirret bort på Max, "Er ikke dette hun aggressive du fortalte om?" Hvisket hun. Max nikket, "Jo. På min side av kjelleren, minner meg litt om han som dro til den hønsegården. Husker du han?" Kvinnen tenkte seg om. “Ja, huff, han var helt..." Hun ristet ordløst på hodet. "Nettopp. Hun har litt av den samme staheten og sinne." Sa han lavmælt.

Hun hadde vanskelig for å forestille seg at denne tafatte unge jenta kunne koke så voldsomt over og i det hele tatt brygge på så mye kamplyst. Men Max løy ikke om slikt. Hun tok seg i å kikke lenge på Max, der han satt stille og flettet hår. De fleste kjente han bare som livvakten til Rieger, hans høyrehånd. Men det var så mye mer bak de bulende musklene hans. Han hadde vært med på det meste i huset, han hadde blitt slått, sparket, klort, bitt, spyttet på - mye mer enn det Rieger hadde, og likevel forbarmet han seg over alle i huset. Kanskje det var akkurat derfor. Han hadde kjent på kroppen hvor voldsomt desperat og redd mennesker kunne bli av å være fanget. Han ville ikke hjulpet de å rømme, såpass visste både hun, han og Rieger. Det var blitt en uskrevet regel at Max da heller ville hjelpe de her inne. Rieger hadde aldri sagt noe på det. Sannheten var nok at Rieger satte pris på å ha en motpol i huset. En som ikke var uenig, men balanserte tyranniet til Rieger.

Max festet fletten og klemte Frigg forsiktig på skulderen. "Du har hatt noen dårlige dager, men du skal se at det blir bedre."  
Frigg satt fortsatt helt stille og sammensunken. Hun hørte Max prate og på et visst nivå lot hun ordene komme inn, men de ble hengende ubehandlet. Han hadde ikke forventet et svar, og ble med det sittende og følge med på kvinnen som prøvde å få fekk kullstripene.  


Max talte litt over sytti dager før han så tegn til en rutine igjen hos Frigg. Hun hadde vært som en søvngjenger først, ute av stand til å føre en samtale eller gjøre motstand av noe slag. Etterhvert hadde hun kommet litt ut av tåken og det hadde vært respons å få, men hun hadde virket mer redd enn før. Som om hun kviet seg eller fryktet noen skulle gjøre henne vondt. De siste tre ukene, derimot, så det ut til at hun hadde kommet seg. Hun var fortsatt ikke like sosialisert og omgjengelig som de andre, men hun var pliktoppfyllende og hadde i det siste fotefulgt Rieger og Max.

Det var med en lunefull oppførsel, og de måtte ikke trå for nære, da skygget hun banen helt. Rieger hadde snakket litt om dette med Max, og hadde stor tro på at hun kom til å bli værende, og ikke nok med det - men hun kom også til å bli en av hans nærmeste, bokstavelig talt. Rieger så for seg en lommetyv han kunne ha med seg på reiser. Han hadde allerede testet henne litt på både seg selv og Max. Hun hadde et naturtalent i å snike noe ut av lommene deres. Såpass at han hadde bedt alle være ekstra forsiktig med hva de bar rundt på.  
Det var lenge siden Max hadde sett sjefen sin så ivrig etter en idè, og turte ikke si han imot. Han hadde ikke helt den samme troen på at Frigg kom til å ha lyst å bli værende.

Max måtte derimot revurdere den tanken et par dager senere, da han så Frigg stå tett opp til Rieger mens han lette i en bokhylle. Hun pekte på en bok, Rieger tok den og holdt den fram for henne. Hun lot fingrene gli over omslaget. "Kan du lese?" spurte Rieger og strøk henne over ryggen. "Ja, litt." Hvisket hun. "Litt?" Riegers blikk hang på henne og flekket et aldri så lite rovdyrsmil. Frigg hverken rygget unna eller gikk til angrep. Hun kikket bare opp på Rieger med et underlig, nesten kjælent blikk.

***

Det var kvelden før siste oppdrag. Rieger satt i en stol ved skrivebordet sitt og vugget på et glass med brennevin. Han hadde ikke sett henne på en stund, men kunne føle nærværet til Frigg utenfor kontoret et sted.

"Frigg?" Klang det fra han mens han lukket øynene og lot brennvinen varme i brystet.

Han åpnet øynene og så henne stå utenfor døråpningen. Hodet senket men blikket hevet mot han. "Kom hit." Sa Rieger, men hun rørte seg ikke. Hun sto på lur, på nippet til å gå derifra. Som en nervøs men sulten løshund.

"Kom hit, sa jeg." Manet han. Hun lusket stille fram. "Kom nå, ja. Sett deg." Han pekte på en stol på tvers av han.

"Så har du bare ett oppdrag igjen." Sa Rieger med et par smatt på brennvinsglasset sitt.  
"Ja." Kvekket hun.

"Har du bestemt deg?" Sa han prøvende. Frigg turte ikke svare, og Rieger stoppet henne før hun prøvde. "Forresten, ikke svar. Jeg vil heller at du skal bruke denne kvelden på å tenke nøye igjennom valget ditt. Husk på hva jeg tilbyr deg her, og hva livet på gaten tilbyr." Han pauset litt, "Her er det mat, seng, tak over hodet. Og frihet til de som har min tillit. Her er det ingen konstabler som puster oss i nakken. På gaten lurer de rundt hvert hjørnet." Han kikket nøysomt på henne.

"Jeg har forresten noe til deg." Sa han lurt og lente seg fram i stolen. Frigg prøvde å ikke se vettskremt ut, samtidig som hun ble nysgjerrig. Han tok fram et silketørkle i lyseblått og hvitt og satte fra seg glasset, "Skal vi se nå." Mumlet han og snek skjerfet rundt halsen hennes. Hun fikk et stikkende ønske om å stritte imot men ville ikke skape seg når hun var så nær mållinjen.

Rieger lente seg ikke tilbake da han hadde knytt det. Han grep hardere rundt knuten til skjerfet og vred, så det snørte seg hardt rundt halsen hennes. Friggs hender kom til unnsetting men han viftet de lett ned og ristet sakte på hodet, "Shh, nei bare la være." Sa han stille og lente seg tilbake i sin stol. Han dro henne opp av setet og ned på golvet foran seg, tvang henne ned på alle fire helt opp mot sine egne knær. Hun begynte å dra seg bakover og stritte imot, "Slipp meg" Pep hun hest. "Jeg får ikke puste!" Hikstet hun fram. "Hysj litt, og hør på meg." Forklarte han rolig. For ni måneder siden ville hun angrepet han tvert. Ikveld satt hun skremt og sint men også kuet og nesten tillitsfullt ventet på at han skulle slippe.

"Kanskje det er min feil, jeg burde ha lært deg dette for lenge siden, men du hadde så mye på fatet fra før, jeg ville plukke ved det viktigste først. Nå syns jeg ihvertfall det er på tide. Du har vært her en god stund, og jeg har enda til gode å høre deg si 'vær så snill'." Frigg kikket spørrende opp på han. "Man kommer langt med litt grunnleggende høflighet. Så du kan sitte her til du svimer, eller du kan legge vekk den staheten din og vedgå at du er underdanig."

 

Så strammet han litt til og tåken boblet foran øynene hennes. Rieger kikket ventende ned på henne og hun surnet, staheten var så inngrodd som det overhodet gikk, men det begynte å haste med luft. "Vær så snill, slipp meg" Hveste hun fram.  
Rieger smilte stolt ned mot henne. Han slapp tørkle og Frigg hev sårt etter pusten mens hun prøvde å holde seg fra å ry sammen på golvet.

"Bra." Sa han lavmælt og myste tankefullt bort på bokhyllen sin. Han strøk henne over pannen og forsynte seg grådig fra glasset sitt. "Nåvel, det er det jeg liker ved deg, kjære Frigg. Du er så vill, så uhemmet." Han lot fingrene gli gjennom håret hennes.  
Frigg orket ikke svare, ei heller høre etter. Hun følte seg ikke videre uhemmet der hun satt.

Likevel var det en underlig trygghet å sitte her. Det var fire tykke vegger rundt henne. Så kom hun kanskje ikke ut, men da kom ingen inn heller. Det var lenge siden hun hadde vært bekymret for å bli hanket inn av konstabler og andre snushaner.  
Frigg kjente seg nesten urørlig. Ingen kunne ta henne her, det ville Rieger sørge for. Det var så ukjent en tanke å vite at noen voktet over henne. Hun kunne kjenne varmen fra Riegers store kropp og det føltes trygt.

 

"Faktisk har du vært så flink, du skal få spørre om noe du lurer på, og jeg lover å svare så godt jeg kan." Sa han og drakk siste rest av glasset sitt. Frigg ramlet ut av sine egne tanker og da hun hadde fått summer seg, bikket hun blikket opp mot han. "Døde Alia? Isåfall, hvorfor og når?" Hun holdt blikket fast og stirrende mest for å beherske seg selv. Alia var nå bare et vagt minne av en person hun hadde sett noen knappe sekunder, men det gjorde henne vondt at hun ikke var her lengre.

"Døde?" Han hevet stemmen forvirret og lo kjapt. "Det er da ingen som har dødd her." Forklarte han med et lattermildt hikst. Frigg gjorde ikke tegn til å forandre mine. "Alia?" Mumlet han betenkt. "Gi meg den lille boka der da, så skal vi se." Beordret han og pekte mot skrivebordet. Frigg lente seg opp og strakk armen etter den.

"Skal vi se her." Hvisket han og bladde. "Hun var i den andre fløyen i kjelleren, ja" Smattet han og bladde mer. Han prikket med fingeren i boka, "Se her ja. Alia." Hun dro herifra, levende, i høst, for å jobbe i byssa på et skip." Frigg skakket litt på hodet, "Lever hun?" Ordene snublet ut av munnen hennes. Rieger nikket, "Ja, sist jeg så henne var hun i full vigør ihvertfall."

Frigg skalv nesten av glede. "Hva med de andre i kjelleren da?" Spurte hun forsiktig. Rieger rynket et bryn. "De er ihvertfall ikke døde, hvis det er det du tror. Han bladde litt i boken. "Nå husker jeg ikke helt i farten hva de het, men jeg tror de dro til en kaffeplantasje."

Det føltes underlig å vite at de levde der ute et sted. Hun ble nesten grepet av en misunnelse. De kom seg ut av dette fengselet mens hun satt her som en higen fuglehund foran Rieger.

"Så vet du det." Sa han og klappet boken sammen før han kastet den bort til skrivebordet igjen. "Og hva sier man da?" Sa han plutselig. "Det er forsåvidt også noe du burde lære deg." Frigg hadde mest lyst å spytte på han, men tiden her inne hadde gjort noe med henne enten hun ville eller ikke. Og nå mer enn aldri gjaldt det å danse etter pipen hans. "Takk." Kvekket hun stille.

Rieger knegget igjen. "Du er flink når du vil." Han smilte beskt og dro henne litt nærmere etter tørkle. Han spredte knærne litt så hun satt helt opp mot han. "Som sagt vil jeg du skal tenke deg godt om. Tenk på hva du har her, den tryggheten du har her." Han snakket lavt mens han, mens han strøk henne over håret.

 

Frigg sov ikke den natten. Hun gikk fram og tilbake rundt på det lille rommet sitt og vasset til knes i tankene sine. Hun hadde forestilt seg at hun skulle stikke så fort hun fikk sjansen, og den skulle visstnok komme etter dette oppdraget. Likevel kjentes det som om noe var feil. Det var noe som ville holde henne igjen, noen inni henne som hvisket helt på bakerste rad. Hun visste ikke hvorfor hun prøvde å lytte, hun skulle da vel dra. Men hun prøvde forgjeves å høre hva som ble sagt. Hva stemmen i hodet mumlet.

Var det virkelig så galt å bli her? Bare en liten stund til isåfall. Hun kunne kanskje være her til hun var klar til å dra ut på gaten igjen. Tanken på å gå rett ut på gaten igjen og kanskje ha en konstabel i hælene skremte henne så hun ble kald helt opp i nakken. Her var det blitt så trygt. Dager, uker, årstider, vær og vind spilte så liten rolle inne i dette lille dramaet med Rieger.

Kanskje hun kunne få et av de fine soverommene. Egen hest å ta vare på. Være ute i den store hagen. Hun kunne ri rundt og stjele det hun ønsket. Frigg kom ut av rytmen av ideen om egen hest. Hun hadde de siste ukene fått være med Max i stallen og sett hestene, og hun var voldsomt fascinert av de fine dyrene. Tenk å kunne ri vekk i dagevis. Det var kanskje ikke så ille å ha en base her. Plante et morelltre i hagen som var bare hennes eget. Hun hadde fått sansen for moreller i det siste, og her bugnet det. Rieger hadde alltid moreller på lur og hun hadde fått så mye hun orket de gangene det ikke hadde vært gnisninger mellom de to. Eget morelltre, egen hest, eget varmt og godt soverom, faste måltider, rene klær. Hjertet banket som forelsket.

 

Frigg grep tak i puten sin og kastet den tvers over rommet. Hva var det hun tenke på? Hun måtte dra herifra før Rieger forpestet hodet hennes enda mer. Skulle alt dette være verdt å måtte lystre den sleske, hånlige tyrannen?  
Dette hadde hun ventet alt for lenge på til å la han vinne. Hun holdt tilbake en brekning og styrtet bort til den lurvete puten. Det måtte for all del ikke se ut som hun holdt på å miste forstanden her inne. Ikke nå når hun nærmest kunne kjenne duggdråpene av frihet i ansiktet. Hun slang puten og hele kroppen ned på senga og ble liggende og stirre i taket.

Så var ikke Alia død likevel. Hun var der ute et sted, kanskje til havs og drev med sitt. Frigg undret seg om hun noen gang tenkte på henne. Selv hadde hun tenkt mye på Alia for lenge siden. Nå kunne hun knapt huske hvordan hun så ut. Men følelsen og minnet av å se henne bak døren satt enda. Og løftet hun hadde gitt henne sto fortsatt ugjort. Å drepe Rieger. Frigg ville ikke innrømme det men draplysten hadde avtatt etterhvert. Hun hatet Rieger fortsatt men følte seg ufrivillig knyttet til han. Han hadde en heslig evne til å dra henne til seg, hun kretset rundt han. Det ble nærmest en besettelse, en slags trolldom over henne, et ønske om å tilfredsstille han. Frigg kaldsvettet av skam. Hun kunne ikke huske eksakt når hun hadde trukket inn klørne rundt Rieger. Hadde han virkelig klart å avvæpne henne så ubemerket?

Hun snøftet oppgitt av seg selv. Alia var kanskje bare en vag skikkelse men ideen om at hun var der ute et sted og levde, ga henne en slags inspirerende misunnelse. Frigg måtte ut herifra, hun skulle vekk fra Rieger, vekk fra denne tomme cellen. Hun ga blaffen i de jålete sengene i andre etasje. En hest ble for mye ansvar og moreller kunne hun stjele om hun ville. Ingenting her betød noe som helst, hun ville vekk så fort som mulig. Ut av Riegers regi.

Opp av sengen med et byks, Frigg åpnet døren forsiktig. Den var ikke lengre låst om nettene. Hun listet seg opp trappen helt opp til andre etasje. Det var et lite skap der, hvor Max hadde lagt de gamle klærne hennes. De gamle fillene, pent brettet og gjemt. Det stakk i brystet hennes av synet. De minnet henne om tiden før Rieger.

Hun hadde nesten glemt hvordan de så ut, og å få se de, ta på de igjen, brakte med seg en flom av minner og sanseintrykk. Genseren trykket hun opp under nesen og snuste inn. Det luktet fortsatt av livet hennes før Rieger. En svak duft av fuktig murstein, søplete bakgater. Kragen luktet av svetten hennes, ryggen av gjær. Fra natten før hun hadde møtt Rieger, hvor en pub-vert hadde kastet et ølglass etter henne i sinne.

Det var ikke for klærne hun kom. Hun stakk hånden i lommen på den gamle buksen og fisket opp nøkkelknippet sitt.  
Hun hadde brukt for lang tid på å samle disse til å bare la de ligge igjen. Heldigvis var lommene store på buksene hennes nå også.

"Hva gjør du?" Spurte en stemme bak henne. Frigg snurret rundt på hælene og møtte blikket til Max. Hun sukket, "Jeg ville bare ta en siste kikk på de gamle klærne mine. Det gamle livet mitt." Sa hun lavt. Max rynket brynene litt. Hun kremtet, "Ja, vel, jeg har bestemt meg for å bli hos Rieger." En pause mens hun prøvde å svelge unna brekningene sine. Max lyste opp litt. "Men ikke si at jeg har sagt det!" Utbrøt hun. "Jeg vil si det selv når jeg er klar." La hun til og prøvde å holde tilbake et kaldt grøss.

"Jeg forstår." Sa Max lavt og klappet henne på skulderen. "Det blir mellom oss foreløpig." Han smilte og blunket til henne før han gikk ned trappen.

***

Neste dag satt Rieger og drakk kaffe ved det tomme spisebordet. Max kom farende inn med et lurt smil. Han ble stående og nesten trippe før han dro fram en stol og satte seg ved sjefen sin. "Frigg har bestemt seg." Sa han lavt. Rieger satte kaffekoppen hardt ned og stirret på Max. "Åh?" Var alt han svarte. "Hun blir." Hvisket Max. Rieger så overhodet ikke overrasket ut, selv om han slettes ikke hadde vært sikker på hva utfallet ble. Han gliste sleskt og tok en til slurk av kaffen.

"Hvordan vet du dette?" Spurte han plutselig. Max kniste nærmest. "Hun fortalte meg det. Jeg fant henne med de gamle klærne sine. Hun sa hun ville se på de en siste gang." Han nikket sakte, "Jeg lovte henne å ikke si noe, hun ville fortelle deg det selv."

Rieger lente seg tilfreds tilbake og humret lett.

Ved det samme spisebordet den kvelden, hadde Rieger sin siste briefing. Det var Friggs tur å gå kjapt igjennom oppdraget. De hadde gått igjennom layouten på huset tidligere ved hjelp av tegnede kart, og hun hadde en innøvd liste over verdifulle objekter.

"Du går inn via bakhagen. Husk vakthundene på framsiden, de kommer seg ikke til bakhagen. Det står et skur helt opp mot det gamle eiketreet. Bruk tauet for å komme over til den lille falske balkongen, og inn vinduet der. Du kan gå ut bakdøra, men den er ikke til å komme inn gjennom fra utsiden." Frigg nikket tungt og uinteressert. "Klokken fem inatt kommer de og henter deg igjen på baksiden. Står du ikke der så..." Frigg fulgte ikke med og fikk seg et aldri så lite rapp over kinnet, "Hør etter. Står du ikke der, så kommer de og henter deg, men da blir det bråk!" Sa han truende.

"Jeg blir her etter oppdraget." Utbrøt hun plutselig, uten å helt være klar for det selv. Det kom litt raskt på Rieger også og de ble sittende og kikke på hverandre en stund. Hun rettet seg litt i stolen, "Jeg har ikke tenkt å stikke, jeg vil bli hos deg." Frigg hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å si noe som helst, men det kom snublende ut av henne, som for å bli kvitt dette maset hans.

"Bra. Det er et godt valg du har tatt." Sa han og reiste seg. Han vinket henne opp fra stolen hennes. Nå angret hun på at hun hadde sagt noe. Hun reiste seg sakte. Rieger la en voldsom arm rundt henne og presset henne inntil seg.  
"Du skal se at det blir så skjønt å jobbe for meg, lille venn. Jeg har allerede lagt planer for deg." Han prikket henne på nesetippen og sukket. Det var lenge siden hun hadde kjent en så sterk trang til å vri seg unna, men hun måtte for all del spille med nå, bare et par timer igjen til hun kunne stikke for godt.

"Jeg visste at du ville forstå hvor godt og trygt du har det her hos meg." Stemmen hans bar et lite snev av hånlighet men også ekte glede. Så ekte glede man kunne forvente av Rieger ihvertfall. Han presset henne inntil brystet sitt og vugget sidelengs, strøk henne over håret og brummet fornøyd. "Det skal bli så skjønt, så skjønt." Hvisket han så den varme ånden boret seg gjennom håret hennes og langt inn i nakken. De varme tømmerstokkarmene hans holdt henne tett inntil det store brystet hans fortsatt.  
Friggs kropp skalv svakt av kvalme og anger, men Rieger oppfattet det mest som en forløsende glede hun ikke hadde unt seg før nå.

 

***

 

Eiketreet pisket Frigg i ansiktet. Barken smakte av forestående frihet, så Frigg lot det fare ustraffet. Hestekjerren som slapp henne av var dratt, og det var bare henne, de høylytte hundene på framsiden og planen hennes igjen her. Hun skulle inn, ta det hun orket bære med seg, og stikke. Lenge før klokken fem inatt. Så kunne Rieger og hans undersåtter bare prøve å finne henne.

Hun holdt tilbake et fnis. Ikke nok med at hun snart var helt fri, hun skulle komme ut av det med tyvegods. Gløden og lysten til å rundstjele blusset opp på ny og hun følte seg friskere enn noen gang, gjenfødt og sterk. Fram med tauet med krok, hun kastet det opp til den lille falske balkongen i andre etasje. Den hektet seg trygt fast og enden av tauet festet hun i eiketreet. Så vaglet hun fra taket på skuret og til tauet, klemte armer og føtter rundt og hentret seg framover.

Hundene bjeffet nysgjerrig bak gjerdet mens hun balanserte på balkongen. Det var strengt tatt mest gitter foran vinduet enn det var noe balkong, men det var akkurat så hun kunne stå imellom. Nøysommelig lette hun rundt vinduet etter en åpning. Det letteste var å knuse vinduet, men Frigg hatet glasskår og foretrakk å dirke opp vinduet kontra å bråke mest mulig. En liten smugkikk igjennom vinduet for å se at hun hadde husket rett fra tegningen. Vinduet var plassert mellom to trappenivå, men det virket litt høyere enn hun hadde beregnet. Det skulle uansett ikke bli noe problem å klatre ned.

Det lød et dunk fra taket og Frigg kikket raskt opp mot takrenna. Før hun hadde fått reagert videre, var det plutselig en mannsskikkelse som kom slengende i et tau ned mot vinduet. Skikkelsen hadde så stor fart og kraft der den kom som et smell mot Frigg. Hun fikk en fot på hver side av seg, og de knaste tvers igjennom vinduet. Frigg glapp fra mellom føttene og deiset rett ned mot golvet. Hun klasket ryggen ned i golvet og det knuste glasset, men hadde så stor fart at hun regelrett rullet nedover siste nivå av trappen.

Inn kom mannsskikkelsen grasiøst, etterfulgt av fire andre menn. De løp lydløst som store katter ned trappen og bort til henne. "Hva i all verden er dette her? Hva flyr ei jente her rundt for?" De mumlet seg imellom. Frigg åpnet øynene og stønnet smertefullt. Hun forsøkte havlveis å reise seg, men føtter og armer sviktet under henne. "Fort! Vi har ingen tid å miste. Bind henne og la henne ta støyten!" Bjeffet en av mennene. Frigg klarte ikke reagere kjapt nok før hun hadde fire, fem armer rundt seg. "Slipp meg!" Freste hun og prøvde å dra seg unna. Hele kroppen var stiv av smerte og rommet snurret fortsatt. Hun hadde problemer med å telle armer og ansikter rundt seg, men de var mange nok til å dra henne voldelig bortover golvet. De fant en liten vedovn og der bandt de armene hennes med ei lærreim. "Slipp meg!" hostet hun sint , men hun ble som usynlig med engang de hadde bundet henne. Mennene løp rundt på myke poter og snappet til seg alt av verdisaker, alt hun hadde planlagt å ta. Frigg hikstet, sutret, ropte og svor. Hun dro så hardt hun klarte i reimene men det gjorde ikke annet enn vondt. Mennene var raske og like kjapt som de kom, snek de seg ut bakdøren og forduftet. Det ble stummende stille, bortsett fra Friggs sinte snøft og grynt der hun satt og prøvde å komme seg løs.

Hun måtte komme seg ut av dette. Her var det ingen vei tilbake. Hun ville ikke tilbake til Rieger, og ihvertfall ikke på denne måten. Det kom til å bli månelyst om hun hadde ødelagt dette oppdraget og hun klarte ikke tenke seg til hva Rieger kunne finne på for å straffe henne. Hun var nødt til å komme løs. Det var nå eller aldri.

Panikken kom glidende inn som et spøkelse over Frigg. Angsten for å bli hentet inn igjen på denne måten av Rieger var lammende. Hun bet tennene sammen og gryntet smertefullt der hun satt og dro i alle retninger på hendene for å løsne tauet. Det ville absolutt ikke.

Hun turte ikke se for seg Rieger hvis hun ble hentet nå. Han ville aldri la henne slippe ut av synet igjen. Hun kunne ikke se for seg at han ble oppriktig sint heller. Han kom til å le. Han kom til å ydmyke henne på den måten bare han kunne. Han ville smattet overbærende og ristet på hodet, si at hun ikke er klar for store oppdrag enda. Klappe henne på hodet og le, fyre henne opp for å se om hun klarte å beherske seg eller rykke tilbake til start.

Han ville lage scenekunst av den falske skuffelsen sin. Hun grøsset så glasskårene vred seg i ryggen.

Så stoppet Frigg opp litt i sitt forsøk på å vri seg løs. Kanskje var det til hennes beste. Var hun ikke klar for å dra? Hun fikk en tung følelse i magen, som om hun angret på hele oppdraget og heller bare skulle vært hos Rieger. I varmen og tryggheten. Så lenge hun lystret og mestret oppgavene sine så var han forsåvidt god mot henne. Frigg tygget på tanken en stund. Hvis hun lot som dette hadde oppriktig skremt henne, krype rett inn i armene hans, så kanskje han ville være mildere mot henne.

Hun bet tennene sammen og freste. Hun måtte vekk. Vekk fra de låste dørene, sture rundt som et innestengt dyr. Vekk fra Riegers kneggende flir.

Det kom ikke på tale å bli innhentet av Riegers menn. Det kunne ikke skje, hun var så nære friheten nå. Frigg røsket og dro i lærtauet så det verket i håndleddene hennes. Hun snerret i smerte og fortsatte. Det måtte snart være slitt nok til at hun fikk lurt hendene ut.

En knirkelyd fra golvet. En smal dør åpnet seg ved siden av trappen. Ut av den kom en litt kortvokst mann bærende på et par bøker. Han virket uaffisert, helt til han så det knuste glasset ligge utover golvet. Han gispet og fikk plutselig øye på Frigg.

Frigg hadde ikke hørt noe, hun var for oppslukt i sitt eget problem til å merke noe som helst. Mannen kom snikende inn mot henne og da han var halvveis la hun plutselig merke til han. Hun kvekket til og stoppet opp.

"Hva er det som foregår?" Spurte han forvirret. Hun stirret på han, "Du har hatt innbrudd." Konstaterte hun. Hun var veldig usikker på hvor dette skulle bære hen. Han presset bøkene inntil brystet og kikket seg rundt, "Ja, nå er det ikke jeg som bor her." Sa han mens han kikket seg rundt og kunne nå se at det manglet en del innelysende ting fra veggene. "Men det er jo helt horribelt!" Han svelget unna og satte bøkene ifra seg på et bord. "Men hvem er du og hvorfor sitter du her bundet?" Spurte han nå og kom et par skritt nærmere. Frigg satte seg opp på huk og følte seg alt for sårbar. "Spiller det noen rolle akkurat nå? Kan du ikke heller få meg løs?" Stemmen hennes skalv, men hun prøvde å holde seg rolig.  
"Ja, jeg vil helst vite hva du gjør her." Stammet han. Frigg bet seg i underleppen, "Jeg var et gissel." Løy hun. "Innbruddstyvene hadde meg som gissel og tenkte å la meg ta støyten for dette." Mannen kikket mistenksomt på henne, men ville ikke ymte frampå at en ung kvinne var en løgner og bedrager.

"Nåvel." Mumlet han usikkert. "Du blør fra armen." Han lente seg litt framover for å se nærmere og hun rykket til. "Ja." Hvisket hun og kikket bedende opp på han. "Kan du få meg løs herfra?" Spurte hun forsiktig. Hun bet seg i tunga og holdt tilbake et grimase, "Vær så snill!" La hun til svakt. Det var som en nøkkel vred om og åpnet noe hos han. Det kom noe mildt fram i han og han stupte bort til en skuff for å lete etter noe skarpt. Han fant en brevåpner der og fikk kuttet opp reimene og hjulpet henne opp fra golvet. "Vi burde få tak i politiet." Mumlet han og kikket på den blødende armen hennes. "Nei!" Bjeffet hun. Han skvatt litt. "Nei, kan du ikke vente med det. Jeg vil ikke innblandes i noe. Det går bare ikke." Han hadde en mistenksom mine, men lot seg interessere mer i sårene hennes. "Vi må gjøre noe med disse kuttene dine ihvertfall." Sa han informativt. "Kom med meg, jeg er forresten huslegens praktikant." La han til betryggende og dro henne etter seg inn mot et lite bad.

"Sett deg her." Han tvang henne forsiktig ned på en stol og fisket fram en eske hvor han tok ut en liten flaske og noen tøystykker. "Jeg skal bare vaske og rense såret her først" forklarte han før han dynket tøystykket og tørket forsiktig rundt såret. Frigg måtte holde tilbake for ikke å klaske til han i smerte. Han ble sittende på huk foran henne og se på såret. Det var et dypt kutt og det var lett å se at den minste lille bevegelse ville få det til å blø igjen.

"Jeg tror jeg må sy et par sting her." Han kikket opp på henne. Frigg reiste seg fra stolen, "Hold an, glem det!" Hikstet hun, "Det kan ikke være så ille, jeg kan sikkert gå det av meg." Han humret litt, "Slapp av, det er fort gjort." Hun rygget et par skritt, men innså at det hjalp ikke, hun rygget bare lengre inn på det trange badet."Glem det, sa jeg! Jeg vil ikke!"

Han rynket et bryn, "Ikke vær så vanskelig, det blir bra, dette. Det er ikke noe å være redd for." Smilte han og gjorde klar nål og tråd. Synet av nålen fikk henne nærmest til å brekke seg. "Det der er ikke ei nål, det der er et spyd!" Hveste hun og følte at det snørte seg sammen rundt strupen.

Han klukket av latter. "Kom igjen nå, det er snakk om bare et par sting, så er det over." "Nei!" Glefset hun og rygget helt inntil veggen. "Se nå, nå blør du jo igjen." Svarte han rolig og pekte på armen hennes. Hun vippet litt på det ødelagt skjorteermet, såret hadde begynt å piple blod igjen. Hele nederste del av ermet var farget av blod og hun hadde striper av blod helt ned til fingerspissene.  
"Du kommer ikke forbi meg her uten å ha fått sydd det såret" Sa han lekent og viftet med nålen. Frigg snerret og snøftet før hun satte seg ned igjen. Ermet hadde fått seg en såpass stor rift, så det var nok av spillerom til å sy uten problemer. Han tørket såret rent igjen og kastet et blikk opp på henne.  
"Nå begynner jeg, og jeg skal gjøre det få fort jeg kan, greit?" Han fikk bare et sukk tilbake. Det første stikket gjennom huden og Frigg skrek som om han hadde knivstukket henne. Hun skjøv han vekk og røsket nålen ut av hendene hans.

Frigg ble rent mannevond i blikket, "La meg gjør dette selv!" Hogg hun og forsøkte å navigere nålen med venstre hånd. Det første stikket gjorde vondt enda, og hun prøvde skjelvende å fortsette. Hun fikk nålen halvveis før hun måtte gi slipp på den. Nålen ble sittende i huden hennes og hun jamret pint bak sammenbitte tenner.

"Se nå, la meg gjøre dette!" Kommanderte han. "Nei!" Hikstet hun og fektet han vekk.. Han smøg seg bak henne og grep tak rundt henne så hennes venstre arm ble klemt under hans.

Han holdt rundt såret med en hånd og nålen med den andre, og prøvde å ordne stinget hun hadde begynt på. Hun hylte og kastet på seg i grepet hans, svor og prøvde å rive seg løs, men han tviholdt så godt han kunne.

Det utartet seg til noe som lignet en urettferdig brytekamp, hvor han fikk brukt mangelen på plass til sin fordel. Det ble lite rom til byks og sprang, og så lenge han holdt seg bak henne hadde han overtaket. Frigg kjempet iherdig, som for å ta igjen for alle gangene hun hadde tapt mot Rieger. Hun hadde brent inne med tapene for lenge, nå skulle ingen få røre henne ustraffet. Frigg jamret og svor så himmel og hav sto i kok da han strammet siste sting og gjorde det ferdig. Han slapp henne forsiktig og kom fram mot henne igjen. Frigg skjøv han vekk med venstre hånd og freste, for eitrende sint til å finne ord. Hun lot kroppen gli ned på golvet og lente seg opp mot veggen. Mannen satte seg ned ved siden av henne.

De var begge svette, mest Frigg, som var så svett at håret hadde klistret seg til pannen.  
De pustet tungt, Frigg med et litt mer hatsk åndedrag. Smerten pulserte i armen men det var ihvertfall over. Mannen tørket seg i pannen med et tørkle og kikket på henne, "Og jeg vet ikke navnet ditt engang." Klukket han og smilte lurt. Frigg kikket på han og kjente ansiktet vri opp i et minimalt, men genuint smil. Det kjentes uvant men velkomment ut. Hun humret skjelvent og lunefullt og børstet vekk håret fra fjeset.

"Se her." Mumlet han utslitt og lente seg fram mot medisinboksen igjen for å hente en bandasje. Frigg kikket ned på armen sin. Hun rev vekk det ødelagt ermet og snudde seg mot han. Så festet han bandasjen forsiktig rundt armen og de ble begge sittende en stund, hvilende opp mot veggen.

Frigg kastet seg plutselig fram i panikk, "Hva er klokken?" Stemmen hennes var ukontrollert høy og redd. Mannen kikket forvirret på henne og tok fram lommeuret sitt.  
"Den er nesten fem." Svarte han. Frigg klynket i angst og spratt opp av golvet, "Jeg må dra nå med en gang!" Utbrøt hun og ble nesten redd noen skulle høre henne. Nå reiste han seg også. "Men hva med politiet? Skal du ikke vitne mot disse som tok deg gissel? Hvor skal du dra?"

"Nei, sa jeg. Jeg kan ikke innblandes, jeg må dra med en eneste gang!" Hun stupte ut døren og lette etter bakdøren. Mannen fulgte henne, "Jeg skjønner ikke, skal du gå? Hvor? Så på denne tiden av døgnet? Hva mener du med at du ikke kan innblandes?"

Frigg snudde seg og grep han i skuldrene, "Det kommer noen klokken fem og leter etter meg. De kan ikke få tak på meg. Du gjør lurt i å gjemme deg hvis du kan. Lås deg selv inne et sted hvor du er trygg. Jeg må dra herifra nå!" Hun stirret skrekkslagent på han og han ble skremt av alvoren hennes. Det tok et par sekunder før han turte svare. "Greit, jeg forstår. Tror jeg." Sa han lavmælt. Han fant fram en skogsgrønn kappe og ledet henne til en utgangsdør på kjøkkenet. "Hva med hundene?" Spurte hun forsiktig. "Jeg går ut til porten sammen med deg, da går det greit.  
De kjenner meg." Så gikk de ut sammen og ble truffet av en voldsom vind. Det blåste så det ulte rundt husveggene. Hundene kom løpende men da de så et kjent fjes senket de farten, og ble gående nysgjerrig rundt føttene deres.

Det var en liten port som ledet til et fritt område med rekker av frukttrær og en skog. "Hvis du drar rett frem gjennom skogen kommer du ned til en grusvei. Tar du til venstre da så kommer du til havna etterhvert." Forklarte han stille og slo kappen rundt skuldrene hennes.

"Du har hjulpet meg mer enn du kanskje noengang kommer til å forstå." Hun brygget på en nesten okkult energi han ikke hadde sett maken til. Han kunne nærmest kjenne det buldre under føttene hans. De kikket en siste gang på lommeuret hans. Et par minutter igjen. Hun knyttet kappen og lot seg selv smile fandenivoldsk over tanken på at hun skulle skli ut av Riegers grep. Aldri skulle han se henne igjen, hånflire, klukke oppgitt og sukke teatralsk av henne. Aldri skulle hun stenges inne igjen. Ingen skulle få klippe hverken klør eller vinger. Frigg følte seg mektigere enn noen gang. Hun følte seg uovervinnelig, utemmelig, som om et gudommelig vesen hadde personlig grepet inn og gitt henne nye kort å spille med. En bedre hånd enn Riegers. Hun hadde mest lyst å kaste hodet bak og le så det ljomet i fjellene og demninger brast. Istedet sitret hele kroppen spent mens håret hennes pisket sidelengs i vindkastene.

 

Praktikanten og hundene ble stående ved porten og se henne løpe lydløst ned mellom trærne. Vinden rev i kappen så den flakset med tunge vingeslag bak henne. Hun minnet om en hegre i flukt der hun la over det duggvåte gresset. Pulsen hamret øredøvende og for hvert tilbakelagte frukttre brant smaken av blod og frihet sterkere i brystet. Skogen slukte henne til slutt og lukket ute omverden med dens tyranner og kirurger. Der ute skulle Rieger ikke bli mer enn et mareritt og en fortidens ånd.


End file.
